The Rinse Cycle
by Shahula
Summary: College senior Bella Swan is trying to put her past behind her and be a responsible adult. Her plans get tossed aside when dirty boy Edward Cullen appears at her local Laundromat. It's time to get dirty and come clean. AH/AU, M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome! I hope you will enjoy this new story, it is a little different for me. Let's get a few things sorted before we begin._

_First, this story is already written. All chapters are around 500 words, more or less...so a bite size fic. I will be posting two chapters per day until they are all up. Yes, I know how many there are but no I'm not going to tell you. Just read along with the rest of the class, mkay? ;) (Oh, and daily for me does not include the weekend, jsyk.)_

_Secondly, I must ask you all to give thanks to the wonderful Twifanmom who accepted my plea for help and offered her services as a beta/prepreader for this story. She has helped to clean it up and polish it so it will look much better than I originally had it. Many, many, many thanks to her for all her hard work. But please keep in mind, I have final say over my work and if there are still mistakes, those belong to me and me alone._

_Third: I don't plan on having many authors notes with this one. I feel like you won't need them but if a situation arises, I'll be sure to drop in a line. Along that same thought, I'm not sure how well I'll do with replying to every review you gift me with since I'll be posting daily. I will do my best but please don't be offened if I miss you._

_And finally, here is the one and only disclaimer I'll be making on this story. It goes for every chapter and doesn't need to be repeated:_

_Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, and I am not she. I am only using the players in my own twisted way, grateful she let's us play with them. Since I'm not intending to steal from her, please don't steal from me. Thanks!_

_Now, on with the show..._

* * *

><p><strong>:: The Rinse Cycle ::<strong>

**1.**

Pushing through the glass doors, I scan the room looking for an available space. Most of the machines are taken, probably because it's so cheap here at The Ringer.

A poor, broke college girl like me couldn't find a better, cleaner and money friendly place to do her laundry at least.

Rows and rows of dingy, dirty off white machines, some in use and some open for the taking, greet me in the center. The walls are lined with metallic, economy sized dryers tumbling with assorted linens.

I move into the room, the heat and humidity from so many large machines working at one time hitting me full in the face. Sweat begins to bead on my skin, gathering at the back of my neck and forehead.

I lug my purple basket to the nearest table I see, keeping my eyes from inadvertently connecting with anyone else. I'm only here to get my task done: wash and dry as quickly as possible so I can get back to study for my world religion exam. I don't need to make friends.

Sorting the items in my basket by color, I place the whites in the machine, add my fruit-scented detergent and close the lid. After depositing eight quarters into the slots, the machine clicks on, water filling the basin.

Pulling the needed book from my bag, I shuffle over to the section of green, plastic chairs and take a seat to wait.

_A/N: A banner for this story can be found on my profile. Next update in less than thirty minutes..._


	2. Chapter 2

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**2.**

The tinkling laugh of a girl's voice pulls me from my book, my eyes jumping up to discover the person behind the sound.

A couple, probably around my age, is nestled into the back corner of the laundromat; their limbs intimately intertwined. His back is against the wall, face obscured by the back of the girl's long dirty blonde hair. Her body is hugging close to him as they continue to ignore those around them, their very public displays of affection growing.

Though I don't mean to, my eyes stay locked on the pair. I watch as his hands move along the thin, red shirt she wears, gliding along the contours of her back and shoulders before dropping down to grope her ass. His fingers find the ends of her hair, pulling on them, which earns a huff and playful slap from her hand to his chest.

His voice, low and smooth, rolls out with a chuckle before he moves his hands to her face, pulling her in for a kiss. She presses her body fully against his, rolling her hips to meet his, their excited noises not muffled under the hum of dryers.

I'm still staring, my mouth open in shock and wonder as I watch them. I have never seen something so incredibly erotic in public, in broad daylight. It seems neither care who may be watching them, their attentions to each other becoming more intense with every moment.

As their passion continues to build, so does my jealousy.

_A/N: Thoughts? I'd love to hear them. Until tomorrow, loves!_


	3. Chapter 3

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**3.**

I can't make myself stop watching them. I know I should look away, but the passion and excitement they are showing each other is captivating.

Especially for me.

And the three-month long rut in my sex life.

Maybe that isn't terribly long by most standards, but I'm not most women, I love everything about sex. The intimacy, the touching, the holding, the kissing, sucking, licking, thrusting…

I crave it all.

You wouldn't know simply by looking at me. Simple, classic looks of long brown hair that I sometimes let dry in waves. Wide brown eyes, full lips and pale, white skin. I dress in an average style, jeans and fitted tops, though dresses and skirts aren't unreasonable for me. Mostly sneakers and flats, but sometimes heels.

Standard, girl next door to the casual observer. Even those who do know me don't think of me as a sexual being, though.

They see me as a small town girl, the only daughter of a kindergarten teacher and a police officer. Prim and proper, too wholesome to be overly interested in sex.

But underneath it all, I want. I crave. I desire.

I want someone to set my body on fire.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for reviewing so far! Next update this afternoon..._


	4. Chapter 4

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**4.**

Sex isn't a foreign act to me. I've been in the practice of that art for many years now; since Paul first took my virginity during junior year of high school.

I'm not afraid of sex, of how it feels or what it means. I understand that sometimes sex is just sex: a release, pleasure, liberation. And it can mean more: affection, connection, an expression of a bond between two people.

I'm not a slut; I can count on both hands, with a few fingers to spare all of my partners, and I've been in a relationship with most of them. But sometimes a girl just needs a good fucking, and a relationship doesn't always allow for that.

Case in point, my ex, Marc. We were together for seven months, but the sex was… rather bland, honestly and I need more of a spark. That was always the problem, it seemed.

I tried with Marc, I really did. On paper, he is everything the mature me wants.

But paper perfect qualifications weren't enough. There was no passion between us. It was like only having vanilla ice cream; plan, simple, safe. Ordinary.

When all I really wanted, needed was dark chocolate ice cream. Rich, seductive, with a hint of bitterness that lingers on your tongue.

A cough beside me pulls me from my thoughts, my eyes once more focusing on the man and woman in the corner. The cough has brought them up for air, the manager whispers quietly beside them, and I can see them both nodding.

Embarrassment colors her nervous laughter after the manager walks away with a pointed look, and she tucks her head into the guy's shoulder, allowing me my first real look at his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**5.**

He's gorgeous.

Sharp jaw, slightly full pink lips, high cheeks. He has dark, almost bushy brows and long lashes. His eyes are an unusual shade of honey gold, near hazel but better. I can tell even from this distance they are still hooded with lust, deep and knowing. The riot of his hair, tousled and mussed from his girlfriend's wandering fingers is auburn, though it almost glows bronze under the florescent lights.

His eyes shift from watching his girl to moving around the room, so I quickly avert mine to my machine. I don't want him to know I was watching them.

Jealous of the touches they shared.

The light above my washer clicks off, and I rise from my seat to change out my clothes.

Whites out, and into a dryer, where I deposit twelve quarters. Colors in, detergent added. Eight more quarters and I go back to my chair, picking up the book and trying to concentrate again.

I don't need the images, or distraction, the corner couple was providing to keep me from my studies.

It's almost my final semester of senior year, then graduation. Only seven more months until I'll be a full-fledged adult.

I can't be unfocused now.

_A/N: Well hello, Laundryward. Nice of you to reveal yourself. (Kuddos to those of you who knew it was Edward before.) _

_And no, he is not a vampire. This is an all human fic. The eye color change is just because I wanted something different. _

_See you this afternoon..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Some fierce Bella protectors out there. I love it. But don't be quick to assume to much about anything, or anyone. ;)_

_This is the shortest chapter by far in the story, but things pick up soon. Enjoy!_

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**6.**

I focus on my textbook, attempting to keep my eyes on the history of world religions. I don't manage for long when I hear the girl giggle again, followed by his smooth laugh.

I covertly peek up through my lashes and watch as they leave. She's pretty, in an obviously beautiful sort of way. Long hair swinging around slim hips, bright blue eyes, and curves I only wish I could own.

It's no wonder he's interested in a girl like her.

She's leading him out of the The Ringer, laughing and teasing with her hand clasped around his wrist as he carries a basket of clothes in his other arm. They're not folded, merely tossed in, wrinkling, and wilting in the cooler room temperature.

They must be his, I muse. She's too pristine and pressed to let her clothes go unattended like that.

I chuckle, knowing I'm the same way. But he is a _guy_…

Shrugging off the distraction, I go back to my textbook, immersing myself in the mysteries of Islam and the Quran as the couple exit, the manager watching each step.


	7. Chapter 7

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**7. **

Two months have passed since I'd first come to The Ringer, to do my week's worth of clothes.

Almost every time I'm here, so is the beautiful man.

He's come with a few different girls, as well.

It should be offensive how quickly he seems to go through women, much like I go through quarters each week, but it really isn't.

He is a young guy, free to date and fuck whom he chooses. Who am I to judge? Especially if the girls are all willing, which they seem to be. And he doesn't shamelessly make-out with all of them. At least, not that I've seen.

However, I can't explain the irritation I feel when I do see his hands holding them close, his lips whispering in their ears, or his nose skimming their necks as they wait for the clothes to finish.

I want that.

To be wanted, desired so much, unable to control the need for one another, even in public.

It makes my cheeks flush with envy and anger each time I see him, though I know the reaction is uncalled for.

I think it's just my horny, sex deprived, inner she-devil perking up with ire most of the time.

Then I see him come in today with another girl, different from the last three.

_A/N: Already over 100 reviews for this story? You guys are fantastic. Seriously, thank you. _

_And I know you are ready to see some B&E interaction. Please give it a few more chapters, I promise it will happen before the end of the week. _

_Next update later today!_


	8. Chapter 8

_You guys are more hacked off about Edward's sexual prowess than Bella is! Give the boy a little credit. After all, Bella did say he wasn't macking on all of the girls he came in with…._

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**8.**

I watch him, them, as he moves to his usual spot, half hidden in shadows in the corner of the room. She jumps up onto the table beside his machine, yapping away as he sorts his laundry.

I'll give him that, at least. He never makes the girls do his laundry for him.

He seems to be listening, nodding every once in a while as she natters on, but I can tell from the mostly vacant expression on his face, her words aren't reaching him. He works quickly and effectively, dropping his darks into the machine before adding his soap and starting it.

Once he's done, he slides to the space in front of the girl, leaning in close and speaking lowly to her. Her inane chatter stops, her eyes widen as she glances around the room, scanning to see who might be watching his hands glide up her thighs.

I snap my eyes back to the romance novel I'm reading so I don't get caught.

I can't seem to help myself, really.

Whenever he is in the room, alone or with a girl, I'm watching him. I can't keep my eyes off of him and what he's doing.

After a few minutes have passed, I risk looking up to find him again. They've moved, further back into the shadows, in his favorite position with his back pressed against the wall.

This time, the girl is shorter than him, her dark head of hair not rising much higher than his shoulders. When she appears to attach her lips to his neck, his head tips back and his eyes close.

I should look away, get back to Ricardo and Maria on their deserted island but before I can, my eyes lock with his, my earth brown meeting his liquid gold.


	9. Chapter 9

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**9.**

Like a fly trapped in a spider web, I'm stuck, unable to pry my eyes from the heated stare of his.

I've been caught, red handed.

The girl is still working his neck, but his eyes never flinch from mine. The only noticeable difference is the smolder of his gaze intensifying, his mouth twisting into a knowing smirk.

Suddenly, my body is in overdrive, heating up to an unexpected level.

The small tingle I'd felt in my pussy from reading my trashy novel is now pulsing with desire as I watch him, licking his lower lip in a slow, sensual manner while he watches me watch him.

I can't help squirming in my seat, trying to create the tiniest amount of friction to relieve myself as I continue my voyeurism. His hands move from the girl's shoulders, sliding down to gripe her ass and squeeze it, pulling her closer into his body. She rolls her hips to meet his.

I moan quietly to myself.

Wishing it was me.

Until a loud buzzing goes off next to me, the dryer clicking off and announcing its completion.

Pulled from the inappropriate display I somehow became a participant in, I move to gather my things, fold them and get back to my apartment so I can cool off.


	10. Chapter 10

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**10.**

I'm just finishing up, putting the last of my folded and stacked clothes into my basket when I feel a searing heat against my arm. I look down, seeing a masculine hand with long, elegant fingers softly touching me. My eyes travel up to see the last person I expected.

His long, lean frame bends down and picks something up from the floor near my feet.

A gasp escapes me, a flush heating my cheeks as he holds up a white, lacey thong, inspecting the small piece of fabric in his hands.

I die a small death when I realize what's about to happen.

With a smirk on his lips, and a twinkle in his eye, he dangles my underwear between us from his fingertip. "Are these yours?"

Suddenly the inner, shyer version of me takes over, making me unable to speak. "Uh…"

"I just assumed they were, since they're right here by your table…" he trails off, his honey eyes burning with heat.

"Ye-yeah, yes," I manage to find my voice. "Their mine," I say, reaching for them, hoping the red in my cheeks isn't as bad as I think.

"Very nice," he says in an amused, flirty tone as he hands them to me. "I'm sure your boyfriend will be upset if you lose them."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"So you just like wearing these sexy things for yourself?"

I gulp, nervous. "Yeah."

His sly grin widens, a knowing gleam lights his eyes. My mind goes blank and my jaw slack as I watch his teeth bite into his lower lip, pulling the pink flesh tight as he stares intently at me.

"My kind of girl," he finally tells me with a wink, before walking to the back hall, leaving me behind to melt into the floor.

I can never come back here again.


	11. Chapter 11

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**11.**

It's been three weeks since my last trip to the The Ringer. Since my mortifying encounter with the gorgeous man, where he held my underwear in his hand.

I don't know if I can face him again after that.

I'm normally not so timid and shy around men, but even I have a limit. Having a beautiful stranger, who you've watched passionately embrace several other women, give you back your underwear is mine.

I've decided to go on Saturday night, hoping it will be less crowded than it was that Wednesday afternoon. I have more laundry than usual, since I've been putting it off due to my shame. It took my roommate's boyfriend getting caught in a hazardous, overflowing hidden hamper in the bathroom to force my hand.

After gathering a few loads worth, I stuff the clothes into duffel bags. Apprehensive and unsure, I make my way to the The Ringer. The possibility of not seeing the man again pains me a little, but my lingering humiliation from the underwear incident is stronger.

Not that it matters, he seemed to be taken. Or at least, taken for the time being.

Admittedly, he seems to be a 'love and leave' kind of guy, if his suggestive words to me were any indication, not to mention the slew of girls I have witnessed him parading around.

And as much fun as those types of boys can be, I'm trying to be better now.

That phase of my life, where I didn't care as long as it was fun, is over.

I'm going to be a responsible adult.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for reading and reveiwing!_

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**12.**

Tonight The Ringer is virtually silent when I arrive. The many rows of machines remain empty, except for one machine on the end, which whirls loudly through the spin cycle.

No one else is in the room, but I s s till put a little space between my machine and the one being used. It's like going to a movie theater; you always leave a few open seats between you and your neighbor when you can.

Sorting through my piles of clothes, I hear the distinct shuffle of feet moving into the room as the other machine clicks off. I don't look up though; trying instead to decide which pile this red and white baseball inspired t-shirt should go into. The sleeves are red but the torso is white, it could go either way since I've washed it before, but I still struggle trying to pick.

I finally toss the shirt into the light colored pile, and move to put the stack of darks into the wash. No one else is clamoring to get to the machines, so I decide to put all my loads in and get this chore over with. I make my way down the line and fill three additional machines as quickly as I can.

Once everything is spinning, I step back and move to take a seat in the cluster of green, plastic chairs.

I stop, before I've even taken a step, when my eyes land on the figure across the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**13.**

He's here. A cocky grin is arrogantly in place on his chiseled face as he leans his tall frame against the bank of washers, one dark jean clad leg propped up on the wall. His arms cross over his chest, and I can't help but admire the definition of his toned biceps, strong but not bulky, in his white v-neck shirt.

I'm stunned to see him here; the flickering flame of embarrassment from our last encounter trying to catch in my cheeks.

But as I watch his eyes take me in, from the tips of my shoes to the top of my head, his tongue darting over his bottom lip, a growing sense of pride over takes me when I realize he is checking me out.

And apparently he likes what he sees.

I give him my own smirk, placing a hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow in challenge.

He gives me a lopsided grin and tips his head towards me, acknowledging I've caught him, before turning back to his laundry.

I take a seat onto the uncomfortable plastic chair, pull my iPod from my bag and quickly pull up my mellow music playlist. Ear buds in, I tilt my head back, close my eyes and relax.

Letting visions of the beautiful honey eyed man across the room play across my mind and behind my eyelids.


	14. Chapter 14

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**14.**

I'm not surprised when I feel the heat of his body beside me a few minutes later. I don't open my eyes however, allowing the hum of his dryer, and the quiet beat from my music to be the only sounds heard.

It shouldn't be this comfortable to sit this near a perfect stranger, especially after the underwear thing had me in knots earlier, yet somehow it is. I can almost feel a burn from his skin when he almost brushes against me as he adjusts in his chair.

I hold back from reaching over, snaking a hand around his neck and pulling him to my lips.

Barely.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" his caramel voice breaks our mutual silence.

I open my eyes and turn to face him a little more. "Uh yeah. I've seen you a few times," I say, hoping he'll let that line of questioning go.

He doesn't. "Hmm, yeah. I remember now. Lace thong, right?" he smirks. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

I shrug. "Been busy with school and stuff." No way am I responding to the other part of his statement.

"Oh, yeah? Cool. You a senior?"

"Yep, graduate in May. Double major in History and Psychology. You?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'll finish with a business degree but a minor in music."

We fall silent again for a moment before I take a leap. "I'm Bella, by the way." I offer him a half wave; unsure what would be appropriate in this situation.

I mean, the guy's held my favorite thong in the palm of his hand, yet I don't know his name.

"Bella," he says, smooth as silk with a small grin playing on his lips. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward."

_A/N: And now they have officially met. Wonder how it will go from here... ;) Thanks for reading_!


	15. Chapter 15

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**15.**

Surprisingly enough, Edward is actually quite charming.

Not that I ever really doubted that, the parade of women had to be interested in him for something besides his handsome face.

I peek over my shoulder and see his strong profile. Then again, maybe they aren't interested in more than his looks.

But as it turns out, I am. Or at least, I am _now_.

Ever since the Saturday night we officially introduced ourselves, a few weeks back, Edward and I have become friends. Well, at least as good of friends as you can become when you spend two hours together in an empty laundromat.

It's fun though, talking to him about any and everything. We've discussed why we picked our particular colleges, classes and professors, roommate woes, family dynamics, movies and books.

Edward loves music, as do I, and we tend to agree on more than we disagree on. The same can be said for books generally, although he continues to tease me unmercifully about my guilty pleasure of reading romance novels.

Of course, I give him shit about his love of comics, so it all evens out.

I know it's silly to feel like we are getting closer, like something could be happening between us, when I know how he is with women. He's never tried to hide the fact that there have been girls in his life, and I've never blamed him for his fun. It wouldn't be fair considering I'm just his laundry buddy.

But, I can't deny the small but steadily growing part of me that wishes it could be different. That he was different, or my circumstances were like they were before.

But that's not life; at least not mine.

So for now, I settle for folding our whites together, teasing him when a pair of red boxer briefs unknowingly ended up in his load and turned everything pink. He razzes me about my delicate handling of my 'lacy under things'; I still flush, but now can joke around with him about it without feeling too embarrassed.

"Oh please, Edward. Like you don't know your way around women's underwear," I tease.

Edward pauses, his eyes serious and hooded, but then they shift into a predatory gleam when he speaks. "If you only knew how much I'd love to get my hands on your panties again."

This response is new, and leaves me dizzy.

"Whatever you say," I chuckle lightly, dismissively. I toss the pair of his socks I was rolling into his basket before making my way across the room to sit, needing the distance to get my hormones under control.


	16. Chapter 16

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**16.**

After he checks on his last load in the dryer, Edward sits beside me and looks through his graphic novel as I play on my iPod.

We're quiet. The gentle hum of the dryers are in the background as I fiddle with my music lists, trying to decide what I should say to this beautiful boy who thoroughly muddled my thoughts just moments ago.

"So, what are you listening to, Bella?"

"Oh, uh The Civil Wars. Heard of 'em?" I ask, turning to look at him. I might as well admire the pretty while I can, I bargain with myself.

He nods, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, they're cool. A little bluesy- folksy. You like that kind of stuff?"

"Sure. What's not to like when you need to just chill?" I question.

"Very true. It isn't most people's thing, but I don't mind them."

"I like all kinds of stuff, really. I'm up for anything, as long as it fits the mood," I tell him, though I'm sure he's figured this out by now.

His eyes flash with something, hot and wildly lustful for a brief moment before he reins it in a bit. "Up for anything, huh?" he asks, his voice dropping lower.

The atmosphere of room changes abruptly with Edward's last question, the air crackling with tension and heat as we stare at one another.

I can't ignore what I see in his eyes, because I know mine are showing him the same desire.

I swallow thickly, my throat much more parched than it had been seconds ago. The darkening, heated look in his eyes pull me into their depths, freezing me in my seat. I'm unable to move from his intense gaze, not that I want to.

Now that the full power of his eyes is on me, up close and personal, I can't deny myself of what I want.

He's is a rich hive of honey, and I'm the anxious bee; ready to taste his delicious flavor. Because I know there is no way his lips won't be full of rich sweetness.


	17. Chapter 17

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**17.**

He's merely a few inches away, moving slowly towards me as I lean into him; gauging my reaction to his movement. I know this is a mistake, that it will start a domino effect I won't be able to stop, but knowing it doesn't stop my mouth from colliding with his.

The first brush of his lips against mine is like an inferno, my senses set ablaze as fire dances across his mouth to mine. I'm consumed by the kiss, by him. I inhale sharply and then lose all my control, turning so I can face him better.

My hands reach up and plunge into the ragged mess of auburn hair, like I've been dreaming to do since I first saw him, giving the strands a firm tug. The groan, which rushes out of his mouth fanning my face with his warm, sweet breath, spurs me on.

I lock my lips to his before nipping, sucking, tugging against that damn lower lip he has tortured me with for so many weeks now. I flick my tongue out and brush along the crease of his mouth, needing to get to the source of sweetness inside.

Edward complies immediately, his mouth opening, but before I can move my tongue, his is already invading my mouth. I moan at the contact, the feel of his tongue, wet and welcome, as it wraps around me, sucking and pulling me closer.

His hands are as crazed as mine, searching and seeking to find purchase. He snakes one hand around to the back of my neck, pulling me close and holding my face to his; though if he thinks I'm leaving anytime soon, he is insane.

His free hand explores the length of my collarbones and along my shoulders, the tingling of his touch scorching the bare skin not hidden by my tank top.

"Fuck, Bella," he mumbles between kisses, tilting our heads to change the angle and kiss me deeper still, hands gripping me tightly.

"Mmmm," I moan, enjoying every minute of this passionate kiss. "Don't stop."

I've never felt this heat, this intensity, or this passion before. I don't want to stop now.

And it seems neither does Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**18.**

Our heated kisses are only halted when a dryer buzzes, the loud alarm pulling us both from the frenzy we created.

Edward presses a few soft, chaste kisses to my lips, his hands sliding to my neck and cupping my jaw as our breathing returns to a normal rhythm. The feel of his thumbs caressing my cheeks, combined with the tender feel of his mouth pressing against the corner of my mouth, leaves a pleasant hum in my body.

"Bella, we have to stop," Edward says with a low rasp.

I grumble, unhappy he's putting a stop to my pleasure. "You don't want to keep going?"

He chuckles as he leans back, finding my eyes and stroking his thumb against my swollen lips. "Believe me, I want to. But I've got a commitment I can't get out of, in about an hour."

I huff, but nod as I continue to stare at his pretty pink lips. They feel so good pressed against mine, my fingers on his jaw. Before I can stop myself, I'm invading his mouth with my tongue, though he seems to be unbothered by it, returning my kiss with vigor for a few minutes more.

We finally manage to stop, though it's clear neither of us want to. But my own machines have stopped spinning and despite my desire to stay here, tongue tied with Edward all night, we can't.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward says quietly, pulling back to look at me.

"Me, too." I look down, sad this experience is over already.

Edward stands up, moves to his machine and pulls his clothes out before he takes them over to the table where his basket is.

I take a moment to collect myself then do the same, switching my clothes into dryers before returning to my chair, grabbing my iPod and scrolling for something to distract me from the inevitable.

Edward leaving and me being left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Real quick- I found out today my story Glimpses is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand (thanks Nic) . I'm really proud of that story and would love your support. If you'd like to vote for it/me, copy and paste the link below (remove those spaces!):**

**http:/ tehlemonadestand .blogspot .com**


	19. Chapter 19

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**19.**

A few minutes later, Edward looms over me. I'm already over thinking what we've done, wishing I could take it back, but at the same time wishing we could have gone further.

Inner, horny she-devil agrees with the last sentiment completely.

"Hey, look at me," Edward softly says, dropping to his haunches so we're eye level. I muster up my courage, preparing for him to give me what I'm sure is his patented send off. He's had plenty of practice, no doubt.

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun washing my clothes," he says, a cocky glint in his eye when I blush, knowing I'm not the first girl he's kissed in this room.

"You're an incredible kisser," he compliments me, earning a brighter blush.

"Thanks."

"If we could keep doing that all night, I'd be a happy guy. But I really do have to go."

I nod, understanding even if I don't entirely believe him. He seems to go through girls like a light through glass, and maybe I'm just the next one. Maybe he's leaving to go see someone else now.

My heart thumps uncomfortably with that thought.

"Bella," Edward coaxes, lifting my chin so I'll actually meet his eyes. When I do, the fire I see in them surprises me. "This isn't over, you know."

"Wh-what?"

"I haven't had nearly enough of you yet, beautiful girl. As long as you want to, I'd love to do this again," he tells me seriously.

I don't think, my mouth simply opens and words tumble out. "Yes, I want that, too."

A broad smile overtakes Edward's gorgeous face and he brushes his thumb against my lips another time. "Good."

I nod, agreeing, the smile of my face completely stupid, I'm sure.

Edward stands back to his full height, and my eyes follow him all the way up. "Same time next week?"

"Okay."

"Okay. See you then, Bella."


	20. Chapter 20

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**20.**

Saturday night seems to take forever to arrive, but finally it does.

Although I usually don't come to The Ringer in more than a ratty shirt and hole riddled jeans, I put a little more effort into my outfit tonight.

I want to look good for Edward, sue me.

I'm not overly dressed, just a nice, flowing green top, a casual, bubble style gray skirt, and sparkly flats. It's something I might throw together for a causal night out with my roommate and friends, or for a date.

A date.

Gah, what would one of those be like? I haven't been out in…. seven months. _Sheesh_.

No wonder the inner slut is coming out swinging for this date.

I freeze for a moment, shocked by my thoughts. Am I on a date with Edward?

I mean, he did specifically ask me to be here at this time, right? And the expectation of more kissing was certainly implied, much like on a date. So _was_ this a date?

Do I want it to be a date? Can I date Edward Cullen, a known Casanova? Does that fit with my mature -Bella plan?

It really doesn't. Not when I know that despite him being the same age as me, he isn't ready to commit to anything serious right now. Can I live with that?

As I look to the glass windows and see Edward already inside, leaning over a washing machine, his perfect ass on display, I decide I don't care one way or the other.

I want him, faults and all.

Maybe I can have a little more fun before I graduate.

Inner slut cheers loudly as I make my way into The Ringer.


	21. Chapter 21

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**21.**

The room is almost completely empty, which is typical for Saturday nights.

There is an older woman here, sitting in the corner of green chairs and reading a tabloid magazine as she waits. The only other person present is Edward, his white basket perched on top of a washer, already spinning with its load. He's balanced against the machine on one hip, his elbow also propping him up when he sees me enter through the glass doors.

His handsome face lights up with a breathtaking smile.

Gah, I could just look at him, staring at me with that gorgeous smile on his face, forever.

It is that good.

But then Edward moves towards me, extending his hands as he reaches me and wraps them around me in a hug. It's not unusual for us to show this type of affection, but this is the first time he's lingered, rubbing his hands along the exposed skin of my shoulders and arms, letting his hands travel down to encircle mine before he squeezes them.

"Hi," he greets softly, pulling back enough so I can see the gentleness in his golden eyes.

"Hi," I reply, just as softly, if not somewhat shyly. I know what I want out of this night, especially when it seemed Edward did too, based on our last encounter.

Wanting it, having it right in front of us, but unsure how to get there is a little trickier to maneuver, however.

"You got a lot tonight?" he asks.

I shrug. "Not too much. About the same as usual."

Edward nods and drops one of my hands, leaning over to grab my basket I'd set down when he took me in his arms. "Let's get you started then," he says with a half smile, and then moves down the row of washers as I trail behind.

Edward and I chat quietly as I go through my clothes and put them into the washer, dropping in the soap followed by my quarters, before we move to the secluded corner of the laundromat he favors so often.

There are two orange bucket chairs placed close together today, and I smile when I see them, knowing Edward must have moved them there before I arrived.

Just for us.


	22. Chapter 22

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**22.**

"So you never did tell me, why did you decide to double major? And with such different subjects," Edward asks, slouching down in his chair and toeing off the sneakers on his feet as he gets comfortable.

I follow his lead, slipping my feet out of my shoes and wiggling my toes, enjoying the way the light catches the dark purple sparkles in the plum polish my roommate Alice suggested I try.

"Um, well," I start to explain, running my fingers along the hem of my gray skirt, feeling nervous. I've heard and answered this question more times than I can count, but people never seem to understand. They always ask the inevitable, 'What can you do with that?' follow up question.

"I guess I've always been very… intrigued by things, what and why people do what they do," I tell him.

Edward chuckles, "That's a nice way of saying nosy."

I slap him on his shoulder, earning another laugh, which I respond to by narrowing my eyes and pursing my lips at him in a fake threat. "No, not nosy. Just interested in understanding what makes people do the things that they do. My history teacher in high school always use to say unless we learn from our history, we're bound to repeat the mistakes of the past. And when you add in the complexities of the human mind, how despite knowing something is bad for us, we still do it, I thought what better way to figure it out? Combine understanding history with understanding what makes people tick."

Edward takes in everything I've told him, his face serious as he ponders over it all. I wait, sure the words will be out of his mouth soon enough.

Instead, he shrugs but not with indifference, more like acceptance. "That's an interesting perspective. I've never thought of it before, but if anyone could make that work, I'd guess you could."

My eyes drop to my lap as my lips break into a wide smile.

He gets it.

Gets me.

I may fall in love with him, just a little bit, after that realization.


	23. Chapter 23

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**23.**

"What about you, music and business? What's up with that?" I ask moments later when I can finally find my voice again.

Edward tilts his head back, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Not you too," he bemoans. "My parents ask me this all the time," he complains, letting his head fall forward again and looking me in the eye. "I don't really know what I'm going to with my degree."

"What?" I laugh. "I just wanted to know why you picked those, not what you're going to do with them."

Edward smirks, cocking a brow in challenge. I giggle again. "Okay, and maybe what you're going to do with them."

He laughs, rich and full. It melts over my skin like butter on hotcakes.

"I don't know, really. I've always loved music, and I played the piano as a kid, so I thought it would be cool to do something with that."

"You play piano?" I ask in surprise.

"Well, I'm not the best but I can hold my own," he stretches his long, elegant fingers in front of us, fanning them so I can have a good look.

Believe me, I've already seen how impressive they are.

"That's cool," I remark, attempting to keep the lust from my voice. I fail.

Edward smirks, side eying me as he goes on. "Yeah, well. Anyway, I knew being a pianist was out of the question but nothing else really appealed to me. So I did what everyone who doesn't know what to be does when picking a major…"

"Chose business," we both say in unison, laughing.

"I figure maybe I can own a record store or something," Edward finally says, shaking his head in amusement. "Or maybe I'll go on to grad school and get an MBA, open up a Laundromat and hope more pretty girls like you visit it."

I flush, my breath catching as I see the intense look in his eyes.

_A/N: TRC has over 500 reviews! Thank you for this, I love each and everyone one of them. See you later today with another update!_


	24. Chapter 24

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**24.**

"Edward," I whisper, my eyes locked on his.

He moves his face closer to mine, pausing to give me a chance to say no but I don't.

I want his lips on mine. His hands touching my skin, his arms around me.

That, and so much more.

He closes the distance between us; the passion and spark I felt the first time we kissed ignites wildly again. Though the kisses aren't nearly as crushing and frantic as before. Instead, Edward is methodical in his approach, fitting his lips to mine and seeming to learn everything he can from them.

I twist in my seat so I can kiss him better, letting my hands move to his neck, my fingers skim the hair at the nape of his neck as I hold him close. His legs shift and fit between mine, his hands moving to caress my shoulders.

We don't get far into our make-out session before we hear a fake cough, followed by the loud squeaking of a metal laundry cart being pushed by us from the back hall.

"Excuse me," the older woman says flatly, keeping her eyes from us as she goes to gather her clothes from the dryer, her feelings on our activities clear.

"You're not excused," Edward grumbles lowly, his fingers dancing along my neck and shoulders. "You're interrupting."

I giggle, turning my face into his shoulder to hide the sound and Edward chuckles above me. The musky yet clean smell of Edward surrounds me, and the slightly stumbled skin of his neck calls to my lips. I place a chaste kiss there, unable to stop myself.

"Bella," Edward groans, the sound vibrating against my lips before I sit back up, scooting back into my seat. "Where are you going? I wasn't finished," he pouts, his beautiful pink lower lip jutting out.

I push it back with my finger, letting the tip slide in just a little as I tell him, "We can do more when she's gone."

Judging by the hunger I see flash in Edward's eyes, and the way he bites down on my finger, I can tell he is okay with waiting. For now.


	25. Chapter 25

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**25.**

What seems like hours, but is only ten or fifteen minutes later, the woman has left, leaving Edward and I completely alone.

Faster than I can blink, Edward's lips crash back into mine. His hands gripping my body and pulling me to straddle against him as he takes what he wants from my lips.

I reciprocate his ferocity, pushing my tongue into his mouth and tangling my hands in his hair. I tug hard on the strands to elicit a moan from him, which I'm not denied.

"Fuck Bella," he groans, his hands moving over my shoulders, back, past my hips and down to my ass. He squeezes me there, pulling my body closer to his and groans again. "Shit, you feel good like this."

I nod, still attacking him with my lips and hands, pulling and tugging. Nipping and sucking. Edward moves his lips from mine, trailing them along my jaw and down my neck, sucking on the skin there as I writhe above him.

I rock my thighs and roll my hips; desperate to find relief from the intense heat I can feel building in my pussy as I grind against Edward's hard cock.

"Edward," I moan as his lips nibble on my ear, sucking the skin there and driving my lust higher.

"Please, more," I beg.

"You want more, baby?" he growls, his hands gripping my ass tightly and guiding me over him as he thrusts upward to meet me where I need it most.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me," he demands, low and rough. "Tell me what you want, Bella, and I'll give it to you."

Without thought, the words fly from my wanton mouth. "I want to feel your fingers in my pussy."


	26. Chapter 26

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**26.**

Edward finds my mouth again, sucking my tongue deep into his mouth as I continue to grind over him. My hands are all over him; chest, arms, back, neck and in his hair. I'm desperate to feel him all over me.

But mostly inside of me.

The slow slide of his fingers up my thighs, under the fabric of my skirt is torture. I can't stop the small whine that I emit when he teases me, running his fingers up and down my legs, chuckling darkly.

"Please."

"Mmm, Bella," Edward moans, his hands reaching up further to discover the small scrap of fabric I'm wearing. "Is this what I think it is?" He asks, tugging the edge of one side with his fingers, letting the band snap back into place against my skin.

"Yes," I hiss, finding his eyes with mine and giving him my own smirk.

"Fuck, baby, do you know what this little white thong does to me?" he questions; letting his hands graze the bare skin of my ass.

"I do," I tell him brazenly, forcefully pressing my spread legs over him, feeling the impressive length of his cock as he lifts his hips to meet me.

"Shit," he groans, and his hands are on the move again, sliding back around my hips and moving underneath the small triangle of lacy fabric that covers me.

Without any more hesitation, Edward slips his hand inside, past the small patch of curls and into the wet, slippery heat of my pussy.

We both moan at the contact.

"Unnuhhh," I groan with pleasure as Edward's fingers begin to move through my folds, back and forth with purpose. His talented fingers find a rhythm, reaching up to flick my clit with every upward pass before lowering to circle my entrance.

"You want it?" Edward asks, his voice rough and low as he licks at my neck, still working my pussy perfectly, teasing me with the tip of his finger as it barely moves in and out of me.

"Ungh," I moan, grinding harder on to him, hoping to move just right so his finger will slip into me. "Fuck, Edward. Don't tease," I beg.


	27. Chapter 27

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**27. **

Edward moves his fingers up through my slick heat again, rubbing at my clit for another few minutes. His tongue makes tracks along the tops of my breasts, his free hand having pulled my shirt down enough for him to slip a hand inside to caresses me there.

"Please," I cry again, needing to feel him inside me.

"Fuck," he says when I slide my hand down his chest, and grab his hard cock outside his jeans, curling my fingers over the girth as best as I can and squeezing.

Edward's hips buck up into me, his mouth crashes back to mine. His teasing fingers move back to my entrance and he plunges two f ingers in immediately, my shout of pleasure echoing in the room.

"Fuck," Edward grunts, his fingers moving quickly in and out of me as I ride his hand, still making sure to keep my hand on his dick, giving him pleasure as best I can. "So good, Bella. You feel so good on my fingers. Slick…wet… hot."

"Nunnnh," I whimper, feeling the impending release build in my body. I don't know if I've ever cum this fast before but it doesn't matter, I need it so badly.

"You like that, baby?" Edward says, wiggling his fingers inside of me and seeking my pleasure spot. "You like how good my fingers fuck you, Bella? How good my cock feels pressed against that tight pussy?"

"Shit, yes," I cry, my head falling forward and resting on his shoulders, my eyes squeezed tight as I try to hold on, not wanting the pleasure to be over so soon. I open my eyes slightly, and see his hand under my skirt, can feel the way his thumb presses against my clit in time with our hips as we grind on each other. I try my best to keep my hand on his dick, moving and gripping it as best I can so he can enjoy this as well, but I'm not sure how good I am at it.

The sensations he's giving me are too much, and I can't hold back much longer. "Yes, yes. Eh-Edward! So close."

"You gonna come, baby?" Edward whispers, moving his mouth to speak hotly in my ear. "Let me feel it, Bella. Come all over my fingers."

His dirty words, his hot, panting breath in my ear and the incredible feel of his fingers working my pussy, sliding in and out of me as he rubs my clit with his thumb, combined with the feel of his hard dick against me, pushes me over, and I fall into the brilliance of my orgasm.


	28. Chapter 28

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**28.**

When I come back to myself, I'm still in Edward's lap, though I've crumpled against his chest. He strokes my back, soothing my still trembling body with his touch, pressing soft kisses against my hair and the parts of my neck he can reach.

"Good?" he asks quietly after a moment.

I nod, still having trouble finding my voice. I bring my head up and find his eyes, which are light and happy. There is still hunger there, lust and desire, but the molten lava gold seems satisfied as well.

"Thank you," I say, pressing a kiss to his lips, sucking his top lip between mine. After a few moments, the sweet kisses intensify, my body apparently not as sated as I'd thought. When Edward's hands move to my hips, whether to still them or guide, I feel how hard he is still as he presses into me.

"Edward," I accuse lowly, sitting back only far enough to see him. "You didn't?"

He shakes his head, a wry smile on his face. "It's alright," he says, but by the look and feel of things, it's far from alright.

I can't leave him like this. And I don't want to.

I rock forward slowly, a hiss escaping him as my pussy pushes over him. His hands fly to my hips and I can tell this time it's to guide them, back and forth over him as we rock together. I fit my mouth to his, slipping my tongue inside and lapping at the sweetness of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" I ask teasingly, sliding a hand back down to his jeans, this time lingering on the button clasp. "I want to make you feel as good as I do," I whisper seductively.

"Let me feel that hard cock," I say, giving him my own dirty words.

_A/N: _Sorry for the lack of review replies, I've been super busy with family stuff over the last few days. But I do read each of them and love you for sharing your thoughts. Until tomorrow!__


	29. Chapter 29

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**29.**

Edward grunts, bobbing his head in agreement and I don't wait. I slip the button open then quickly unzip his denim jeans. Beneath, I'm greeted by Edward's long, thick cock popping from its cage, the engorged tip already a little purple, the veins standing out in sharp relief against the hard skin.

Seems my laundry boy goes commando.

I grab his cock, wrapping my fingers around him and give a light squeeze, earning a moan from Edward. I look back up, pleased to see his face pinched in expectation and need.

Giving his dick a few strong strokes, I lick my lips and watch Edward as he watches me. His breathing is rapid, chest heaving as I move my hand on him, vacillating between hard, short strokes or long, slow ones. Edward seems to enjoy them all, his eyes closing and curses falling from his lips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groans, his hands still moving my hips, though he's pulled my skirt back so he can see my lace covered pussy. "Just like that, Bella."

"Yeah?" I question, though I know I'm giving him what he wants. It's clear he's enjoying it, and I'm enjoying the jumbled, whining, pleasured sounds that come out of his mouth as he watches me work him over. I want to kiss him, swallow his panting breaths with my mouth but I'm really enjoying watching my work as well.

"Mmmhmm, so hot," Edward manages to murmur between pants.

Feeling bold, I move my free hand down my own body, into my underwear and gather some of the wetness from my pussy, insanely turned on by this man. Edward whines as he watches my hand disappear in my panties before him, his grip on me tightening. "Bellaa…" he moans.

"Are you ready, Edward?" I ask, using my hand to slide along my folds for a moment as I watch the hunger burn in his golden eyes, his nod immediate. "I'm going to make you feel so good," I tell him in a seductive purr.

"Fuuucckk," he groans, licking his lips in anticipation. While I can't wait for the day I can use my lips on him, it won't be today.

I remove my hand quickly then slip it onto his dick, coating him in my arousal before I start stroking him again, using more pressure and speed, allowing my palm to move over his head, twist around his shaft and drift below to caresses and tug on his balls, knowing it will push him over.

"Shit! Bella!" Edward exclaims, his hips thrusting up wildly, his eyes popping wide open. His warm, thick white release spurts out of him and onto my hand and his shirt. I smile proudly as Edward continues to curse and pant intermittently from his orgasm as he eases back down to Earth.


	30. Chapter 30

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**30.**

Once Edward has regained his senses, he gives me a wide smile, his eyes filled with deep satisfaction.

"Fuck, Bella," he says, glancing at his now sticky shirt. "You made a mess."

"Me?" I laugh. "That's all you buddy."

Edward chuckles and gives me a pointed look. "I think you helped a little."

"Maybe just a little," I say, my eyes scrunching as I try to hold in my giggles.

Edward rolls his eyes, and plants a smacking kiss on my lips. "Yeah well, I'm sure you aren't doing much better," he says, tapping my cloth-covered clit with his fingertips, making it pulse hard.

"Edward!" I gasp, and then playfully slap his hand away.

He laughs loudly, kissing me again; his arms moving up to encircle my shoulders as he pulls me in closer. "You like it," he whispers between kisses.

I can't disagree, so I don't.

After a few minutes of soft kisses and holding each other close, Edward sighs and leans back. His eyes are back to their honey tone, and he is smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"We should get cleaned up," he says, running his hands along my arms.

I nod, knowing he's right but not wanting the night to be over. I pout for a moment and Edward nips at it, which makes me smile, ruining my sulk. Caving in, I scoot back and move off his lap, allowing him to stand up.

Edward tucks his dick, which I find still rather impressive even when not rock hard, into his pants and fastens them back up. He looks down at his shirt, pulling at the hem and assessing the sticky, wet spots.

"Fuck, this is nasty."

I laugh at him, because it really is.

"You girls have it too easy. No one can tell if you've…" he trails off, gesturing at me vaguely.

"Yep. It's good to be a woman," I tease, straightening my top and skirt arrogantly. I do my best to not fidget in my rapidly cooling damp panties, less I gave my real discomfort away.

Edward purses his lips at me, eyes narrowing. His eyes light with mischief as a devilish smirk appears.

"Good thing this is a laundromat," he says coolly. "It won't take long to get clean."

With that, he reaches down and pulls his white shirt over his head, exposing rippling abs, and a firm chest hidden beneath.

I die another small death, whimpering loudly as I stare at his perfect, slightly tanned body when he walks away, his pants sagging low, exposing the top curve of his fine ass.

Edward chuckles under his breath, leaving me once again as a puddle in my chair.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks everyone for all the love and encouragement with this story! I hope you continue to enjoy the ride, as we still have lots more dirty fun to come (hehe). _

_Have a safe and Happy Christmas everyone! I'll see you next week. _


	31. Chapter 31

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**31.**

I float home that night, the high from my intense orgasm still tingling in my veins. I don't have a care or worry in the world as memories of Edward's lips kissing me goodbye linger, and an unspoken promise to have more, in the near future, clouds my mind.

The deflating realization of what we've done, in a public place where anyone could have walked in, hits me by midweek. I'm knocked back into reality; my mature self pushing inner slut from her glowing throne, and reprimanding me for being so careless.

Even if it was fucking awesome.

I worry if I should go back on Saturday, or if it would be wiser to find another place to wash my clothes.

I know if I go back there, and find Edward waiting for me, I'll cave.

I'm not sure if I can handle this minor set back into my old ways. It's not what I'm supposed to want for my life anymore. Fooling around with Edward, no matter how fantastic it is, would be a mistake to the person I'm supposed to be, the person I'm trying to become.

But as Saturday night approaches and I began to gather my week's worth of laundry, I realize that I don't care.

Some mistakes are worth making.


	32. Chapter 32

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**32.**

I arrive to an empty laundromat, and realize I'm here before Edward, for once. A stray doubt he won't show up, that it really was a one-time thing for him, flickers in my mind, but I tamp it down.

No need to worry over something I can't control. He'll either show up or he won't. There isn't anything I can do about it either way, so I'm not going to worry myself over it.

At least that bit of maturity seems to be hanging on to my otherwise regressing psyche.

The soft sound of the doors opening, followed by an almost electric charge taking over the atmosphere, alerts me to who has walked in. I can't keep the grin off my face, though I duck my head, hoping to at least hide it from him.

The cocky bastard doesn't need to know how thrilled I am he's here.

"Hey, Bella," Edward says as he situates his laundry basket on a washer nearby. "How's it going?"

I turn my head and take him in. He's in faded, torn blue jeans with a black t-shirt that hugs his arms and chest perfectly. His hair is its usual riot of auburn; strands sticking up and curling out in a myriad of directions. Even his feet, in those worn, gray Vans, appeal to me.

The stubble I see on his sharp jaw and neck is new. I have a strong urge to lick it, see how it tastes and feels on my tongue.

Shaking my head, I get my thoughts back in order. "Good. Things are good," I say casually, pouring my liquid detergent into the machine, enjoying the subtle fruity scent wafting up to me. "You?"

"Can't complain," he says while searching in his basket. His tone seems off, more reserved than our usual interactions but I don't know why.

We fall into silence, tension thick in the air. I don't know where to go from here, what the right thing to do is.

Edward's being so… aloof about everything. His indifference is making me reconsider my own thoughts on our previous actions.

I know I'm being ridiculous; I'm an adult. Or I'm trying to be. I can talk to him about what happened; maybe find out what he wants.

"So…"

"So..."

My eloquent start crashes and burns as Edward continues to sort through his clothes and I stare at his profile in silence.


	33. Chapter 33

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**33.**

"Do anything fun this week?" I shakily ask moments later.

Edward shrugs noncommittally but remains quiet. I watch as he puts his clothes into the washer, a few items tumbling to the floor. I reach over to retrieve them, and my face blushes when I realize what's in my hand.

Black boxer briefs.

Interesting. He was commando last week.

"So, you do have underwear?" I decide to tease, hoping it will lighten the mood. Edward lifts his eyes to mine and I can see a trace of recognition but he doesn't mention it.

"Uh, yeah."

I sigh; ready to give up on making conversation. We can just go back to being relative strangers, who happen to use the same laundromat, if this is how he's going to be.

"Bella," Edward stops me after I've turned to go sit. I pause, take a breath and face him. "I'm sorry." It's lo's 'sw and soft, but meaningful.

"Um, for what?"

Edward sighs in agitation, raising a hand and running it through his hair, creating more of a mess. He looks at me, his eyes asking for something, but I can't figure out what.

"Last week, I— things got a little out of control… it was so... and you're just…" he huffs, rubs a hand over his face and then stands up straighter, facing me with determination.

"I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did last time," he says. "I'm sorry if I offended or upset you. I never meant for that to happen. I want us to be friends."

It's like getting sucker punched in the gut, hearing his words. The wind is completely knocked out of me. It takes a minute for me to get my bearings, but when I do, I try to reassure him.

"I, I... it's fine. I wasn't offended," I say. "We're still friends."

"Really?" he asks, relief flooding over his face. "Good. I didn't want that," he vaguely gestures, "to come between us. I've really liked getting to know you the past few weeks."

It's a side I've never seen of Edward, and sadly, it only endears him to me more. But it's clear he only wants friendship with me, so I've got to put this little crush behind me.

"No worries," I tell him, though I don't mean it. "It was what it was, but yeah…."

Edward's brow crinkles for a moment, a little crease forming as he looks at me questioningly. After I give him a fake smile, his stiff posture relaxes and his own small smile appears. "We're cool then?"

"We're cool." I agree, then turn to check on my clothes, needing to put a little distance between the conversation we just had.

It's probably better this way.

I did want to be a more mature adult, after all.

_A/N: Fanfic is being lame and won't let me reply to reviews. But I'd still love to hear from you..._


	34. Chapter 34

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**34.**

Edward and I muddle through stilted conversation for the next thirty minutes or so; both apparently still feeling a little uneasy even though we've agreed to put the hand jobs behind us.

Edward talks a little about his upcoming senior recital for his music minor, and I'm surprised when he invites me.

"You should come, Bella," he says as we move our clothes from the washers to a dryer. We are both using the same one, since our loads are relatively small and it will save us quarters.

"It's not a big deal or anything, mostly just the judging panel and a few other music students will be there. But it would be nice to see your pretty face in the crowd, too."

I blush unfortunately, his compliments still making my body behave like a school girl.

"Um, sure. That sounds fun."

"Great. It'll be perfect if you're there," he says, as he loads his whites. Edward looks over his shoulder at me and smiles, his honey eyes bright. Warmth rushes through me, knowing not only did I cause such a warm reaction from him, but he really wants me there, too.

"I don't know about that, but I'll still come," I joke.

"Bella, you're so…You don't even know, and I just want—," Edward begins, but cuts himself, shaking his head as he goes back to his washer.

I look at him questioningly, waiting for him to explain what he wants but he doesn't say anything else, so I go back to my own laundry.

Suddenly, Edward drops the things in his hands, curses a soft "Fuck it," and slides over, his back to the washing machine as he faces me. His hands find my hips almost immediately and he pulls me in close, nuzzling his nose along my neck and shoulder.

"You smell so fucking good," he mumbles, his hands running up and down my back. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, shuffling my feet so I can stand between his legs. "Even though I shouldn't, I've fucking wanted this all week," he whispers into my ear. "To smell you, hold you, taste you again."

I choke a little, surprised by his words and the feel of his tongue as it traces around the shell of my ear. "Edward," I sigh, threading my fingers into his hair and pulling his face up.

When I finally see his eyes, butterscotch burning with desire, I press my mouth to his, exhaling in relief when he returns my kiss with the same fervor, his hands roaming my body as mine do the same to his.

And that's how we start our new cycle together.

_A/N: I really wanted to be able to respond to you guys after the last batch of reviews but fanfic is all fail-y. Some of you really have no faith in Edward being a decent man, and others think he is already changing. I guess we'll have to wait and see which way it goes. ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**35.**

Edward and I continue to meet each Saturday night for laundry. It's always very late, when no one else is around to observe our… exhibitionism.

Thank God there are no cameras or managers here on the weekends.

Laundry, of course, also entails sharing steamy make-out sessions pressed against the back wall or a bank of washers; straddling Edward's lap in a chair or having him grind his dick into my backside as I fold.

I've ridden his fingers and held his cock in my hand virtually every time we've been together.

I can't get enough of it, of him.

The way his fingers dance inside my pussy, stroking and caressing me to that incredible bliss, allowing me to peak and crash over the edge. The way his tongue licks at my jaw, the veins in my throat, or the curve of my collarbones.

His hands know exactly how to cup my breasts, soft and firm with just the right amount of pressure, making me moan and beg him for more. The feel of his fingers as they pinch and pull my nipples, through my shirt or under my bra, drives me insane for him.

And when it's my turn to bring him pleasure, grasping his thick cock, stroking and twisting him in ways that make him squirm and writhe below my frantic hips, I feel powerful. Womanly. Wild with desire to feel the length of him buried inside of me to the hilt, pulsing and throbbing from the inside out as we move together.

We haven't progressed much past these stages, but my biggest wish is for it to happen soon. The meager restraint I have left, from taking him like I want is paper thin, ready to tear apart at any moment.

The look in his hungry, amber eyes tonight tells me he feels the same. The way he licks his lips and the nervous bounce of his foot, make the air vibrate with the sexual tension between us.

A shudder of lust rips through me, knowing as soon as these last two late night stragglers leave, I will get my wish.

Even if I have to make it happen myself.


	36. Chapter 36

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**36.**

The glass door has barely closed before I'm on Edward, unable to keep my lips from his any longer tonight.

I've caught him by surprise, though I don't know how. When he was looking at me, his eyes were clearly fucking me three ways to Sunday. But when I throw myself into his lap, straddling his hips, his chair slides a few feet with the force and he loses his breath for a moment.

It's okay; I'll let him have mine.

Within a matter of seconds, Edward has regained his senses and taken control. He stands up, putting his hands under my ass to hold me up. My hands wrap around his neck, holding his mouth to mine as I continue to attack his lips despite the shift in position. I circle my legs around his waist, gyrating my cloth-covered pussy right against his hard dick.

"Fuck Bella," he moans between our frantic kisses, his hands flexing against the curve of my ass before he slams my back into the wall; my breath leaving me in a whoosh. "Feels so good, baby."

"Uh-huh," I agree, licking a path from his ear to his collarbone, pushing his shirt out of my way so I can get to the delectable skin below. We continue to grope and ravish each other; vertical dry humping at its finest.

"I don't know if I can hold back any longer, Bella," Edward growls after a particularly hard thrust of my hips. "I want you too much."

"Then have me," I purr in his ear, taking the lobe and biting it lightly.

"Fuck yeah," he agrees, moving one hand to the button of my shorts as he presses me firmly against the wall to help hold me up.

I pull my shirt off, tossing the little purple thing somewhere into the room, while Edward works to move my shorts and underwear off without letting me go from my position against the wall. It's a challenge, but we manage. Edward then quickly removes his shirt and drops his cargo pants, while I work to get my bra off.

Once we're both naked, we pause.

Our eyes lock, my dark brown to his golden amber.

It's then I know; this is about to change everything. Nothing can be the same once we do this.

I've never wanted anything more in my life.


	37. Chapter 37

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**37.**

Edward's amber gaze lingers on me for a moment longer, silently asking if I'm sure, which I let him know I am with a slight nod of my head.

Then, it's nothing but the feel of him; hot, hard, long and wide sliding into the depths of me.

We both groan at the feeling, my mouth falling open in astonishment. Edward's filling me so fully, reaching so deeply inside, like I've never had before that it takes my breath away.

And when he begins to rock his hips, I'm done.

I quit trying to do anything but take him in, feel him like this, and give him back a measure of the pleasure he is giving to me.

"Unnh, Bella," he grunts, moving slowly and purposely within me. "Fuck, baby. So good."

"Yes, yes. Edward, so good."

Edward starts to pump harder, thrusting with more abandon and it drives me higher, his pubic bone hitting my clit just right.

"Jesus, Edward," I moan, kissing him with everything I've got. My hands are digging into his back, nails piercing into his skin I'm gripping him so hard.

"Goddamn, Bella," Edward says, one arm holding me under my ass as the other snakes up to tweak my nipple before he lifts it to his mouth, sucking hard. I cry out loudly, thrusting my chest out so he can take more as I push and pull my hips harder against him.

"You're so wet for me," Edward moans, releasing my nipple to whisper against my lips, allowing his hand to massage my other breast as he taunts me. "I can feel you leaking all over my cock, down my legs. Can you feel how wet you are for me, baby?"

"Uhhh," is all I manage to say.

"Feel it, Bella. Put your hand on your pretty little clit, and feel what I do to you while I pound that wet pussy," Edward demands, his voice a low growl that spurs me on.

I obey his command, letting my grip on his shoulders go and reaching down to finger my clit.

Fuck, he's right. I'm like a waterfall for him down there; he's got me so hot and wet. I moan, cursing softly at the feeling of his dick against my fingertips as it plunges into me while I play with myself.

"That's right, Bella," he pants, his thrusts picking up force and speed. "I do that to you. And your hot juices belong to me now. They're. All. Mine."

"Shhiiitt, Edward! Fuck," I scream, my orgasm unexpectedly taking over all conscious thoughts when he finds that magic spot inside me and hits it repeatedly with the tip of his cock.

"Yessssss," he hisses, thrusting into me several more times as I ride the waves of my release, and he finds his own.


	38. Chapter 38

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**38.**

Our bodies are pressed tight, sticking together with sweat and other bodily fluids, as our breathing slows.

Edward's hot breaths fan out over my chest, his forehead resting on my shoulders, sending shivers down my body. I move a hand to his hair, rubbing through the damp locks as I continue to hold my legs tightly around his waist, not wanting to feel him slip out of me just yet.

That was the single most incredible fucking of my life.

And I want it all over again, as soon as possible.

"Bella," Edward finally says, pressing soft kisses to the top swell of my breasts and working his way up to my lips, where more light pecks are placed. "Jesus, baby. That was so fucking good."

"Agreed," I mumble against his lips, loving how firm and soft they are on mine.

We continue to kiss, caress, and cuddle each other for a few more minutes before Edward has to put me down, his legs and arms shaking a little from all the energy we've exerted.

"We should get cleaned up," Edward says softly, smoothing his hands over my hair and around my face, dusting gentle kisses across my eyes and nose.

"Okay," I say petulantly, not moving my hands from his hips so I can keep him close. Edward chuckles, kisses my forehead for a final time and then reaches down to pull up his pants, forcing my hands to untangle.

My humph doesn't go unnoticed and the sly, crooked grin I love so much pulls at his lips.

"Don't worry, Bella. I can guarantee will be doing this again," he says with a cocky wink.

I can't even find a shred of feminism in me to get angry and tell him off for his presumption.

What would be the point, when we both know he's right?

_A/N: So… let me go ahead and say that yes, they had protected sex. No, we are not privy to all their conversations (this is a drabble) but it's safe to assume they had this talk one Saturday night, and made an informed decision as consenting adults. _

_Until tomorrow, poppets!_


	39. Chapter 39

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**39.**

It's another Saturday night and we're at The Ringer, though we aren't alone. My temper flares, simmering under my skin the entire night as I glare hotly at the other patrons who won't seem to go the fuck away.

Edward doesn't seem to care, however, his cool and calm demeanor never wavering. He has a few loads to do this week, since very little got done last time, not that he's complaining.

And really, what guy would complain he couldn't get laundry done because he was too busy having hot sex? Yeah, none.

So tonight seems to be sex free, which I'm not particularly thrilled with, but I'll deal. In truth, it's a nice change. Edward and I have been exploring our sexual relationship a lot lately, and while I've got no problems with that, I do miss our conversations.

"Suck it up, Swan," Edward tells me, "You'll just have to live one Saturday night without riding my cock. Although, if you'd like to suck something, my dick is available."

"Jesus, Edward," I growl lowly, slapping him on the shoulder while he laughs at my reddening cheeks. "Say it louder, I don't think they heard you next door," I chastise, nervously scanning the room to see if anyone actually heard him.

"If you want to suc—" he starts, but I slap my hand across his loud mouth, glaring at him. Edward's gold eyes shine brightly, his laughter pouring out behind my hand.

"Do not say another word, asshole," I threaten him. "Or you will be spending your rinse cycles alone, and not washing off what I leave behind on your dick."

Edward's eyes widen, his face dropping to a shocked expression before I see the gold in his eyes turn to deep butterscotch, the color they appear right before he plows into me. The predatory gleam is back in full force and I smile smugly as I withdraw my hand.

Two can play that game, baby.


	40. Chapter 40

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**40.**

Though I meant to get him hot and bothered, I've also succeeded in working myself up. Now I need a distraction, or I might go ahead and jump here in front of all these people.

I highly doubt anyone else will find it nearly as entertaining as I do.

So instead, I shuffle around in my bag, pulling out a surprise for Edward.

"Whatcha got there?" he asks, as I use my body to shield it.

"Oh, this?" I tease, waving it in front of him but not allowing for a good look. "Nothing much. Just a comic book."

"Really?" he asks, his body perking up. "What did you get? I didn't know you'd started reading them."

"Oh, I thought I'd give them a try. See what the big deal was all about. I'm not sure about this one, though. Seems a little silly to me," I say offhandedly.

"Which one is it, I can tell you if you should read it or not."

I pretend to consider his offer; then finally show him. Edward's mouth drops open, eyes wide as he stares at the colorful cover. He shifts his gaze from the comic book to me, back and forth several times. Finally he shakes the stupor off, and turns to me.

"Bella," Edward huffs, giving me a serious look. "You can't be serious. This is… this is pure genius. How can you not love it?"

I shrug, indifferent. "I don't know, a girl superhero who doesn't even have a real super power… seems kind of dumb to me."

Edward makes a chocking noise in his throat, staring at me incredulously. "Doesn't have—she's only… and you…" sighing deeply, Edward drops his head for a moment, shaking it back and forth sadly.

I have to hold back the laugher that threatens to escape.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Bella," Edward mocks, his face twisted into a pathetic pout. "You can't even recognize a masterpiece when it's right in front of you."

"Eh, you can have it then. I don't care."

"Really? That's so awesome, thanks Bella," he says, laying a quick kiss on my cheek. I'm so glad I purchased the damn thing and he hasn't even seen the best part yet.

"You know, you kinda look like her," he says with a playful smile. I wave him off, having heard something similar from the chick that sold it to me. She was scary- big, blonde, and tattooed all over. Edward turns the comic over in his hands, finally looking at it closely. When he pauses, I know he's seen it.

"Bella," he says, excitement in his voice. "This is a latest copy of B-Girl."

"Uh-huh."

"There hasn't been one in like… months. Something about an issue with ownership rights or something; how did you get this?" he asks, eyes intent on me, but sparkling with happiness.

"I may know a guy." I shrug. "And I have my ways."

Edward gives me a pointed look. "And these ways include…?"

"Nothing I wouldn't do with you," I tease him, slipping off my seat and going to check for a free machine.

"What? Bella! Get back here," Edward shouts, as I walk away quickly, laughing.

_A/N: In case you are curious, the use of B-Girl is my very respectful nod/tip-of-the-hat to the wonderfully written story, Animate Me by Abstract Way. I suggest you start reading it now if you haven't already. :)_

_Thank you guys for reading and even more for those of you who take the time to review. You make my day each time. _

_Have a safe and Happy New Year!_


	41. Chapter 41

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**41.**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Edward and I find a balance between finding a sexual release with one another, and offering friendship and support to each other.

It's really the best of both worlds for me. I get to enjoy having a wonderful friendship with Edward, laughing and teasing, playing and learning about one another. And on those days when it's just the two of us… well the sex is fantastic.

We do it everywhere and anyway we can.

Edward is up for trying anything; he likes a variety of positions, any which will provide me with the most amount of pleasure, since he says it always feels good to him. Against the wall, on towels spread out on the floor, Edward pounding into me from above, me riding him below. Soft and slow across his lap in a chair, or hard and fast with my arms propped against a washer while he hits it from behind.

Though my favorite was probably the first time he sat me on top of the washer while it was mid-cycle. I was at the perfect height for him, legs spread wide and waiting as he lined up and pushed into me.

It was pure brilliance and one position we repeat often.

Like now.

"Fuck yes," Edward grunts, pushing and pulling his hips in a steady rhythm. It feels so amazing; this angle is spectacular and different than any other. He pounds into me relentlessly, hitting me deeper and harder than ever before. Once the spin cycle starts, the machine begins rocking and bumping hard with my body being on top, and I lose my mind.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_," I chant, attempting to thrust my hips to meet his on the edge of the machine, the sound of our smacking skin, grunts and moans echoing loudly.

The vibrations of the machine combined with Edward's hard cock pounding into me, his low, mumbled dirty talk and his constant needy touch are winding me up faster than I can handle. He presses hot kisses across my skin as his hands cup and massage my tits, fingers twisting and teasing my nipples into hard peaks, then he uses his mouth to suck them in, laving his tongue all over them.

I don't even make it to the end of the cycle before I crash over into oblivion, my head spinning into pure white nothingness.

Edward has to cradle me in his arms and walk us back over to a seat before I make it back out of the clouds. I'm assuming he got his, but I can't be sure since I was so blissed out from my orgasm.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asks, smoothing my hair back as he holds me in his lap, both of us still naked as we calm our racing hearts in my favorite shadowy corner.

"I think so," I tell him, placing a kiss on the crook of his neck. I take a deep breath, loving the strong, masculine scent of him.

"I think I might have died back there," I tell him and giggle, looking up into his eyes with a smile, "That was so fucking good."

He chuckles, kissing the tip of my nose. "Yeah, it was. But try and not die yet," he peers at me with a crooked smile, melting my heart. "I'd like to see you again."

I sigh, nestling into the comfort of his arms, relishing the feel of his skin on mine for a few more minutes before we step back into reality.


	42. Chapter 42

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**42.**

It's one of those Saturdays when sex is off the menu.

Fucking Aunt Flo, _the bitch_.

Of course, even if it wasn't my time of the month, there are still a few people around tonight who don't seem to be going anywhere.

Edward and I are eating sub sandwiches he brought, sweet guy that he is. We've created a make-shift picnic spot for ourselves, laying a towel over one of the tables in the seating area and putting our food on top.

We chat and eat, telling each other about our week and what's going on in our lives.

"God, I can't wait till Spring Break," I lament, stretching back in my seat after pushing my plate of chips away. "This semester needs to be over already."

Edward nods, understanding exactly how I feel, since he's been getting hit pretty hard in his business classes as well.

"You have any plans for the break, Bell?"

"No, not really. Alice wants me to go with her and her boyfriend, Jasper, to Destin, but I don't think I'll go. Not really my scene," I tell him.

What I don't tell him is, although I would love to go to Destin and party my ass off, I don't think it's the responsible thing to do. And since I'm already being incredibly irresponsible by sleeping with him almost every Saturday for months now, I figure I should act like an adult everywhere else.

"What about you? Any big plans?"

Edward shrugs, pushing a few chips around on his plate. "Yeah, I guess. My family wants me to come home for the week or whatever."

I nod, but don't ask for more details. That's one thing about Edward, although he loves to joke around and play, he doesn't open up much about his personal life. I know we aren't anything serious, and I'm not his girlfriend, so I don't push.

Even though I'd love to know all those details about him.

But, when I feel the urge to break his walls down, I remember my place. I'm his regular fuck, on Saturday nights, at the laundormat, and I've resigned myself to be okay with that. I've even encouraged it by not seeing or doing things with him outside of these walls.

I know it's stupid, but it helps me maintain the boundaries I need. It keeps what we are doing, as wicked and fun as it is, separate from my real life. And I need that, so when our time together is over, I won't end up hurt.

And this will end eventually.

Because anything more would be wrong.

For both of us.

_A/N: I've been told to let you all know I am on Facebook now; I'm Shahula Fics. There is also a pretty fun group called Shahula Fanfiction Fangroup where teasers, pics, and other fun can be had if you are interested._

_Thanks for reading everyone!_


	43. Chapter 43

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**43.**

It's another Saturday night, and again, Edward and I are not alone. But as usual, we make do.

Tonight, I brought us dinner. It's simple, spaghetti and meatballs, a small salad, and some garlic toast. We sip on cokes from the vending machine and Edward springs for some Famous Amos cookies as well.

We've got two more weeks till Spring Break, and I am starting to feel even more pressure. From my parents, my professors, my roommate. It seems like everyone around me is demanding something from me, needing me to do this or do that, and I just need a break. Heading to Destin is starting to sound like a stellar idea, especially if Edward isn't going to be around.

While I would have loved a good old-fashioned orgasm, to release some tension I'm carrying this week, what we're doing now is just as good.

Edward, who's been a little blue lately, is feeling very playful tonight.

"You need to smile, Bell," he tells me, using his nickname for me. "I don't like these little worry lines I'm seeing."

"Thanks, ass," I scoff, pushing his hand from my forehead. "Way to make a girl feel better, tell her she's got wrinkles."

"Bella," Edward laughs, slinging his arm around me. I snuggle into his side, unable to help myself. "You know I think you're beautiful, frown lines or not."

I jab him with my elbow for that. He cries out. "I was kidding! You don't have wrinkles."

I smile, though he can't see it because my head is tucked below his chin, as I fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

After a few moments of quiet between us, Edward squeezes my shoulder. "Hey, you wanna have some fun?" His voice is full of trouble and mischief.

"We can't Edward, there are people here tonight," I whisper, my remorse clear.

"I know, Bell. Though, don't think that would stop me," he says, dropping his voice low so only I can hear. A shiver races down my spine, settling low in my belly.

"But, I've got a different idea for now. Come on." Edward grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, leaving our dinner mess behind as we walk across the room.

_A/N: I want to say thank you to my wonderful beta, Twifanmom, for being so awesome and helping me to make this story better, even when life is crazy. _

_Also, thanks to you lovely readers, TRC now has over 1,000 reviews! I can't express enough how much all your love, pimping, and support for this story means to me._

_Big puffy heart hugs to all of you._


	44. Chapter 44

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**44.**

"Oh my God, Edward! We are going to get into so much trouble," I worry in a loud whisper.

"Nah, we'll be fine. You know no one of authority is ever here," he tells me with a wink, his implication clear.

I ignore it, going on with my protests to this crazy scheme.

"What if I tip over? One of us could get hurt. This isn't a good idea," I plead.

"Relax, baby. I'd never let anything happen to you." He presses a kiss to my temple and I melt. He's never called me baby before, unless we're having sex. Hearing it now, when were just goofing around to entertain ourselves, makes my heart nearly spring out of my chest.

"Okay," I give in, taking a deep breath before I make my move.

Edward steadies the laundry cart while I climb in, making sure I don't fall over. Once I'm settled, he pushes me to the back hall, past the restroom and turns us around.

"Ready, Bell?" he asks, excitement ringing loudly in his silky voice.

"Ready," I say, gripping the wire sides of the basket tightly.

Edward doesn't hesitate, kicking off from the floor and running as fast as he can down the hall. Fucker is fast.

I'm screaming, squealing, and clutching to the basket as Edward propels us around the laundromat, bobbing and weaving around other patrons and machines alike. We're both laughing our asses off as we speed around the room, earning stares and gasps from everyone we pass, some even join in with our laughter.

Edward and I roll along, going in circles around the machines, sliding around the corners and dodging anyone who accidentally steps in our path. I'm having the time of my life, zooming around the room in a laundry cart, Edward's arms on either side of me as he pushes with all his might.

We finally have to stop; a disgruntled woman shouting loudly that she'll call the cops if we don't quit goofing off, ending our fun. But as we put the cart away and settle back into our corner, breaths panting, eyes and lips still laughing, I couldn't care less.

Edward pulls me close into his side, and rests his head on mine. "That was the best, Bell," he tells me softly, pressing a kiss into my hair. I nod in agreement, sighing happily as I snuggle into him.

I realize two things tonight. One, this is probably my favorite night we've ever spent together.

And two, I am so in love with Edward Cullen.


	45. Chapter 45

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**45.**

Realizing I love Edward doesn't make anything about what we're doing better.

In fact, it makes it worse.

I can't pretend this is a carefree, causal, friends-with-benefits type of situation any longer. I should have known better than to pass it off as such anyway. Those never work out; someone always ends up hurt.

In this case, it looks like it might be me.

I tell myself to get over it, that Edward isn't someone I can be with for the long-term, which is why I keep him separate from the rest of my life. I remind myself I'm just another girl in a long line of fucks for Edward Cullen.

Of course, my traitorous heart reminds me he hasn't been with anyone since we've started hooking up. That has to mean something. I remember seeing him with girls at The Ringer all the time. And since we started our Saturday night routine, no one.

Or at least, not that I've seen.

And honestly, with how regular he's been getting it from me, why would he need anyone else, but still….

It's not like I see him anywhere besides the laundromat. We haven't gone on any dates; we don't talk often on the phone, mostly texts and stuff. I've never been to his apartment or met his family, just like he's never done with mine. So, I I IIsuppose it is possible for him to be seeing other girls.

But then there's this look he sometimes gets, a shine in his amber eyes that seems so much like it's only meant for me.

Pushing those thoughts from my mind, I think about what I want from this. Do I want a relationship with Edward?

I mean, yes, I love him. I know I love him. His eyes, his voice, his laugh, his smile, his silly stories. His love of comic books, Discovery Channel, and Animal Planet. His neurotic obsession to never be physically dirty. The way he tilts his head when he's listening to his iPod, or running fingers through my hair as I read a book with my head in his lap.

The way he holds me in his arms when we're connected, the feel of his lips on my skin, his hard body pressed against mine. The warmth I feel in his presence that lingers even after he's gone. I love it all, and how it all makes up him, _Edward_.

But loving someone isn't always enough. I know that, I've seen it in my own divorced parents. My father still loves my mother, but it wasn't enough to make their relationship work.

How could I know love would be enough for Edward and me? If he even feels that way for me?

I just don't know. I don't know how to figure this out, or how to approach Edward with my feelings.

Maybe I should let it all play out, see what happens.

It's not the mature, responsible thing to do, I know.

But then again, neither was starting anything with Edward to begin with.


	46. Chapter 46

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**46.**

"Bella," Edward argues, giving me a derisive look. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am."

"That's ridiculous," he says, tossing his clothes and snapping the washer closed. "Why would you be afraid of a teddy bear?"

I huff, my hands finding my hips in annoyance. "Are you kidding me, Edward? Have you not seen that demonic thing? It's beady eyes, robotic movements, that high-pitched voice… for Christ's sake; it likes to sleep in a bed of towels. Probably makes it easier to clean up your blood after it kills you," I grumble, going back to my washer and adding soap.

Edward stares at me like I've lost my mind before bursting out into loud guffaws, bending over to hold his stomach. "Be-beady eyes? Sleeps in tow-towelsss.. t-ttoo clean the blood...," he manages to stutter out between his fits of laughter.

I roll my eyes, flushing a little from the scene he's causing and feeling a tad childish for my irrational fear. When he doesn't stop, my embarrassment turns to anger and I'm quick to let him know.

"Whatever, Edward. It's a legitimate fear and you're being a dick for laughing at me. I'm going to go read. Why don't you and your demon fabric softener find somewhere else to be."

"Bella," Edward says, attempting to soothe me by reaching out to touch my arm. I shake it off and stomp over to the chairs, sitting beside an older woman who is knitting a scarf or something to that effect. I don't respond to Edward's pleas to listen, instead, pick up my book and randomly open it, pretending I can't hear him.

"Bell," Edward coos near my ear a few minutes later, pressing his body close to my side. "Baby, don't be upset. I'm sorry I laughed, but it was funny." He runs his hand along my shoulder, leaving a warm trail in it's wake. I suppress the urge to give in to the tingles or his silky smooth pleas.

"Go away Edward," I huff, still not facing him. "I'm busy."

"Bella," he begs, pressing his lips to my hair, letting his warm breath wash over my skin. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, baby. Please, let me make it up to you," he rasps softly, pressing a soft kiss to my ear.

I'm doing my best to hold my ground and not give but he's making it extremely difficult when he begins to lightly nip at my earlobe, sucking it in. "Edward," I groan lowly. "Stop."

"I just want to make you feel better, Bell," he seductively informs me, moving his arms to circle my body and pull me closer. "Let me make up for my behavior. It'll be so good," he finishes by licking my neck.

The temperature has risen about a thousand degrees and my body is tingling at his nearness. I'm about three seconds from giving in when I hear the clink-clink of knitting needles, reminding me Edward and I aren't alone.

"No, we can't." I push out of his hold, though my body hates it, and stand up. "I'm going to wash my hands," I say, finding any excuse I can to get away from the intense blaze I see in Edward's amber eyes right now.


	47. Chapter 47

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**47.**

After I splash some water on my face in the restroom, I take a deep breath and blow it out, feeling more relaxed and able to handle Edward's intensity again.

The man barely has to insinuate sex and my pussy's ends up feeling like a slip-n-slide, no matter the circumstances.

I open the bathroom door and have barely taken a step out before I'm pushed back in, my back hitting the wall while hands come up to hold my face and lips attack mine.

Edward's body collides with mine, my thoughts spinning and scattering; I ca c n already feel his hard cock pressing against me through his cargo shorts and my skirt. I kiss him back, returning his fervor with my own.

"Bella," he rasps between kisses, his hands roaming the various parts of my body from my tits to my hips, grasping and pulling at anything he can reach. "I can't hold back, baby. I need to have you," he groans.

"Edward," I sigh, his teeth scraping my neck before he sucks the juncture at my shoulder. "We-we can't. We aren't alone."

"I don't fucking care," he growls, lowering to his knees and reaching up my thighs. His fingers don't hesitate to shove my skirt up and then find the edges of my panties, yanking them down in almost the same motion. "I'm getting my taste of you, right the fuck now."

"Shit!" I exclaim as he dives in, spreading my legs apart so he can reach more, as he begins to assault my pussy with his talented mouth. Edward grunts, before throwing one of my legs over his shoulder, opening me up wide for him.

His lips are all over, sucking and nibbling on my clit. His tongue snakes out and licks lines from front to back, twisting and turning in circles over my clit and entrance, sliding in for the briefest of seconds before pulling out.

I'm a writhing moaning, groaning, cursing mess above. My fingers have twisted into his hair, my chest heaving at the pleasure he's giving me. "Oh God, oh God, Oh God," I chant, pushing my pussy to meet his eager lips.

"Fuck, baby," Edward murmurs, still keeping his hot breath on my pussy, adding his wicked fingers into the mix, causing me to gasp and groan louder. "You taste fucking amazing," he says, looking up with hooded eyes and licking his lips. I shudder, my orgasm building as I stare hungrily down at him. Edward smirks before putting his mouth back to work, and I can't get a grip on reality, my head tossing back and forth on the wall with so much pleasure.

"Eh-unhh…Edward! I'm...I'm gonna—," I cry out, pulling on his hair sharply when I feel his fingers hitting the magic spot within, his mouth sucking my clit and grazing it with his teeth.

"Hell yes, you are. I make you come like this," he demands. "Only me. Only I get to have this fucking taste on my tongue," he moans, before redoubling his efforts, making my thoughts completely blur out, unfocused as my body crashes into the waves of release.

_A/N: It's my birthday today! Maybe you'll consider leaving me a little gift via review?_


	48. Chapter 48

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**48.**

It doesn't take me anytime to reciprocate, once I've regained my thoughts.

I grab Edward tightly, kissing him passionately and rasping out my thanks as I walk him backwards until it's his body hitting the bathroom door. "Fuck," he moans and I smile slyly, knowing he's going to be saying that and a lot more in a matter of minutes.

I quickly slip down his body, thumbing open the button and zipper of his lowing riding shorts, tugging as I go. Just as I expected, his is commando, and his hard dick springs free quickly, bobbing and slapping against his stomach before I can catch it in my hands.

"Shit, Bella," Edward exclaims, his eyes wide and hungry, pleading even as I lick my lips and look up at him from my knees, slowly sliding my hand around his length and teasing him with a few firm strokes.

"You want this?" I say, flicking my tongue out and letting it brush across his tip, just enough pressure so he can feel it without getting any relief.

"Fuck yeah, I do," he nods enthusiastically, bringing his hands up to my neck, letting his fingers pull on the ends of my ponytail.

"Good," I stare up at him, still using a slow stroke on his cock. "Because I can't wait to suck you dry."

With that, I plunge him into my mouth, taking as much of him in as I can, letting my hand fist around what's left. I work him with my mouth, moving up and down with various speeds, using my tongue to rub the underside of his dick. Edward's unintelligent grunts and groans are like a chorus, guiding me to what he really enjoys most. I slide him out of my mouth, hallowing my cheeks and coming off with a pop before flicking my tongue out and licking his dick like a lollipop, tracing the veins with the tip of my tongue as my free hand massages his balls. I lave my tongue along his tip, dipping into the crevasse and lapping up the pre-come he's emitting.

"Oh shit, oh Bella. Fuck yes," Edward cries, thrusting his hips slightly as I continue to pump, lick, suck and fondle him. "So good, baby. Your mouth… so fucking good…"

Doing this to him is making me wet all over again, knowing I can bring him this much pleasure. I try to rub my legs together to get some friction but it isn't working well.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward pants, his hands cupping my cheeks as he stares at me with pure lust in his eyes. "Are you wet again?" I moan my affirmation, and Edward seems to lose control even more, his hips starting to push forward with force.

"Shiittt, baby, I can't... I don't..."

I grip Edward tightly by the ass, holding him so he won't move. I don't mind him fucking my mouth. It's as much a turn on for me as him.

"Yes, yes, yes… so fuck… Bellaaa, shit. Gonna come baby," Edward moans, holding me still as he unloads down my throat. I continue to milk him as best I can, using my tongue to coax him to completion.

Once he stops pulsing in my mouth, he lets go of me and pulls back before collapsing on the floor, pulling me into his lap and against his heaving chest.

_A/N: Thank you for all your birthday wishes and lovely TRC reviews. Now all I need is Rob at my door and I'm good to go! ;)_


	49. Chapter 49

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**49.**

We both take a few minutes to catch our breath, Edward's body curled around mine as we sit on the dirty floor. He's nuzzling my neck with his nose, laying soft kisses on my skin, and murmuring gently as his hands caress my arms and shoulders.

"Baby," he asks quietly, laying another kiss on my ear. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm," I mumble, turning to nuzzle against the side of his neck. "Never better."

Edward chuckles, his whole body and me shaking. "Good to know. I didn't hurt you?"

I shake my head and pepper kisses on his neck, enjoying the scent of him and how his smooth jaw feels on my lips.

"Damn, Edward," I say, after I've managed to find my voice again. "That was unexpected."

He laughs, nodding in agreement. "I told you I wanted to make you feel better." He pushes the strands of hair that fell lose from my ponytail to the side, his thumb stroking my cheek as I stare at his soft expression, his kind eyes as they look back at me. "Did it work?"

I nod my head, leaning to touch my nose to his in an Eskimo kiss. "Yeah."

"Good. That's all I wanted." I raise an eyebrow in challenge, sitting back on my knees over his thighs. "Well, maybe not all. I just couldn't wait to have you any longer," he teases.

"Shit!" I jump up, my hands flying about as I try to straighten my clothes, and look around the room frantically. "What if that lady heard us? Oh my God, Edward! What were you thinking?" I shout, completely freaked out.

"Relax, Bell. Its fine, I promise," Edward laughs, calmly standing up and resituating his clothes.

"Edward! It isn't funny. I'm totally mortified. You know we don't fool around when anyone could see or hear us."

Edward wraps me in his arms before speaking. "Bella, I wouldn't do that to you. I know how embarrassed you'd be," he says softly, although there's something more in his voice. When I glance up to his face, I see an almost hurt look there, before he wipes it clean and his teasing smirk is back.

"Besides, she left right after you walked in. We're alone."

"Just us?" I quietly say.

"Yeah, just you and me," he explains, running a hand down my back soothingly.


	50. Chapter 50

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**50.**

It's the week before Spring Break, finally.

I decided to go to Destin after all, since it seems Edward will be heading up state to visit his family, and won't be around. It will make my roommate happy, and I could use the break anyway. Besides, if I get sick of her and her overly affectionate boyfriend, I can always catch a ride back.

But tonight, I'm not thinking about the upcoming week, or the last hoorah I'm going to indulge in, with my friends. I'm only concerned about the man listening to his iPod and reading a comic beside me, his fingers playing lightly with mine as I rest my head in his lap and pretend to read myself.

Really, I'm trying to soak as much of him into my skin as I can. We're supposed to leave tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn and won't be coming back until next Sunday, so I won't see Edward for two weeks.

I kind of want to kill Alice for the 'extended Spring Break' suggestion, but she's just so damn convincing with her puppy dog eyes, it's hard to say no. And lately she's been complaining that I'm never around to go out on weekends anymore, so I gave in; sacrificing my precious time with Edward.

Right now, it's just Edward and me. We're alone, our two washers quietly working in the large room as we relax.

It's nice. Different, but nice.

"How's the music?" I ask Edward eventually, putting my prop away and turning to snuggle into his stomach.

"Good," he says distractedly, letting his hand trail over my arm as he continues to listen and read his comic.

I huff a little, wishing he'd give me a little more attention. This is the last time we'll be seeing each other for a while, which he knows since I texted him about it earlier this week.

More minutes pass in comfortable silence, though I'm growing agitated, because Edward doesn't seem to be interested in our usual activities tonight. I lift the hem of his red shirt, tickling the trail of hair on his stomach, hoping it will alert him to my thoughts.

He brushes my hand away, squeezing my fingers in his before letting them go. I huff. Maybe I should just tell him what I want.

"Edward?" I ask, attempting to infuse my sexy intent in my tone.

"Hmm?" He doesn't even look away from his page.

I sigh, rolling my eyes at myself. Though I'm disappointed we aren't going to be having sex, I should be happy enough just to spend time with him. And I am.

But I'd really like to have sex with him too.

"Bella?" Edward asks a few minutes later, after I've given up and forced myself to read.

"Yeah?" I answer half-heartedly.

"C'mere," he whispers huskily, pulling me up by my shoulders and arranging me in his lap. Once I'm upright, our faces inches apart, I study him for a minute, his expression warm and intense, holding so many emotions I don't understand that it makes me lose my breath.

I can't open my mouth to speak before his lips have closed over mine, and a kiss I can feel all the way to my toes consumes me.


	51. Chapter 51

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**51.**

Edward is holding me close, his lips caressing mine as we kiss with reverence. I'm still astride him, my arms wrapped around him, keeping him just as close.

There is something different about tonight, about how we are interacting. It's slower, more awed, more purposefully…dedicated.

As we rearrange ourselves, moving to a spot on the floor, I notice so many things about him I don't normally when we are frenzied and rushing to get to a release. Edward's always warm eyes shine ocher, warm and melting like liquid gold as he watches me.

Our hands are moving carefully, slowly, easing away the layers of clothing that stand between us; we are skin to skin on a blanket of our discarded clothes before long.

I don't feel insecure or nervous. It's obvious by the admiration and devotion apparent in Edward's eyes, this time is very different than anything we've done before. He lays kisses along my sternum, pressing his hand over my heart and holding his lips there, lingering. I'm sure he can feel how franticly my heart is pounding, near to bursting out of my chest at his gentle ministrations.

I take my time, allowing my fingertips to memorize the planes, dips and valleys of his body, something I've never gotten to do as thoroughly as I would have liked until now. His back is sculpted, muscles tensing and flexing as he hovers over me, eyes worshipful as he peers intently down at me.

"Bella," he whispers, his eyes holding back an emotion I think I can name, but don't know if it's possible for him to feel. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he croons. He lowers his mouth to mine, fitting his body into the cradle of my legs.

I can feel him, right there, but don't feel a rush to devour him for once. Not yet, not when I can drown in this all consuming slow burn we are creating right now.

I would burn in this moment with him for eternity, if possible.

Edward doesn't seem to be in a hurry either, allowing his hands, fingers, lips and nose to peruse and search every inch of my body.

His lips are on mine, while his nose nuzzles my cheek and shoulder. His hands massage my breasts, pulling soft moans from me. Sliding fingertips find the little crescent shaped birthmark on my hip. He traces it first with his fingertips, then his eyes and finally his tongue.

He slides his mouth over my skin, licking and softly sucking as he goes. My desire is hot, like lightening in my veins, as he continues to study my dips and curves, allowing his hand to cup me where I ache for him the most.


	52. Chapter 52

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**52.**

"Please," I beg. "Edward, please."

He moves his mouth back to mine, taking my top lip between his and lightly sucking, as his fingers find my tender flesh and gently strokes me.

I'm mewling and squirming, seeking more pleasure, which he happily gives. It's not frantic, but still exactly what I need; as he tells me all the way he wants me.

I can't take much more of his tender gestures, my heart feeling full enough to overflow, so I bring my legs up to wrap around his waist, using my heels to pull him closer to me. I plead with my eyes for him to take me, make this connection, which I feel singeing the air between us, real.

Edward pushes in, taking his time, letting me feel every long, hard inch of him as he slides into my welcoming body. We both sigh a content and satisfied sound.

"So perfect," Edward whispers. "You're so perfect, baby."

"Mmm, Edward," I moan gently. Edward's thrusting in and out slowly, moving his body over mine in such an intentional and caring way. I can feel him all over me, not only physically but reaching through to my soul.

"Bella, Bella," he pants between kisses. His eyes find mine as his hips increase their pace, the intense pleasure becoming too much to hold back. He takes his hands away from my breasts, grasps my hands and entwines our fingers. He brings them up by my head, still clasped together as he moves over me, his warm breath fanning over me as he gazes intently at me, the unnamed emotions still bright in his eyes. "Always like this, I always want you… like this."

"Yes, Edward," I gasp; letting the bliss only Edward has ever given me, take me over, falling head first into my orgasm.

"Ahhh, Bella," Edward softly moans; pushing more fervently against my body before his own orgasm crashes around him. My name continues to fall from his lips as they brush against my skin.

Our chests pressed together, swollen lips finding and sliding against each other, we allow our heaving bodies to calm, our breathing to return to normal. Edward rolls over, slipping from inside me and I feel the loss, a small whimper escaping. Edward wraps his arms around me, rolling me to settle on top of his chest while he continues to catch his breath, laying a kiss to my temple.

My mind is whirling mess, still half blitzed from the surreal orgasm and half confused by what just happened.

That was more than sex. Edward and I have had sex many times before. Hot and hard, slow but steady, quick and dirty, and it's all been amazing. But never have we had such an intense connection between us. Never have I felt like he could see into my soul, like I could feel his, through his reverent touch.

We didn't just have sex. It was something much more.

It was in his eyes, as he watched me moving beneath him. It was in the way he slid his hands over my skin, worshiping every inch he touched. It was in the kisses he gave me, the taste on his tongue.

We made love.


	53. Chapter 53

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**53.**

The night Edward and I made love repeats on a loop in my mind as the week goes by; always a moment away from sweeping me up in the memories of our time together.

We spent the rest of that evening reverently worshiping each other with our bodies, building and strengthening the connection between us with barely a word spoken, though it is no less real because of that fact.

I didn't want to leave him that night and Edward seemed just as hesitant for me to go, but with my roommate waiting on me, I had no other choice.

Now, I'm sitting in a dark hotel room in Destin, while my friends are out partying the night away, my mind drawing up the image of Edward's golden eyes before me. Soft and warm butterscotch, shifting to deep and scorching ocher as he moved within me.

I have to tell him how I feel.

I don't know why I didn't do it then; it would have been so easy. And it seemed as though he felt it too. I couldn't have mistaken the warmth, the burning admiration, and reverence I saw in his eyes that night. It had to be love.

Or at least something close to it.

My heart is flying, beating wildly in my chest as I realize that perhaps Edward and I can have a real relationship. Maybe we don't have to be stuck on the same, useless spin cycle any longer.

Maybe we can be more. We could have it all.

Smiling, I make the decision to tell him as soon as I see him again.

Already, my mind eases; my heart finding a more normal rhythm, though it still beats quickly, as it always seems to do when I'm focusing on Edward, be it in the flesh or in my dreams.

When I get back, things will change.

I'm sure of it.

_A/N: It seems TRC has gotten a number of new readers, so I wanted to say hello and welcome! *Waves wildly* _

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome. The next update will be later today, see ya then!_


	54. Chapter 54

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**54.**

Unable to wait the full week, I decide to go home from Destin early. I know it's silly; Edward went home to visit with family, but just being in the same city that we both live in makes me feel closer to him.

I go to the grocery store, needing to pick up a few things since everyone was supposed to be out of the apartment all week and we didn't want anything to spoil. After I've finished getting a few supplies, I head back home, a skip in my step and a smile in my heart.

I'm crossing the street near a popular bistro when I see him. His auburn, windblown locks stand out in any crowd and I'd known that chiseled profile anywhere.

_Edward_.

A mile wide smile splits my face and I sigh audibly as I stare at him. He is enjoying lunch on the outdoor patio, sitting alone with a secret smile on his lips, which I hope has something to do with me. Unable to control myself, I move to cross over to him and invite myself to his solo lunch.

Not even two seconds later, a tall, beautiful blonde steps outside and perches next to Edward, halting me in my tracks immediately. I pause, confused as I see her place her hand on his neck, smiling warmly at him as he looks up.

Edward's face lights up, rising quickly as he takes the girl into his arms, swinging her around as she laughs excitedly. He puts her on her feet and then quickly hugs her close; letting his lips find purchase on her cheek.

My stomach rolls, and I turn abruptly; sure I'll be sick if I watch their intimate reunion any longer.

I don't look back as I run home, groceries forgotten where I dropped them on the street.

_a/n: Sigh... Quite a few of you saw something coming, but did you think it would be this? _

_Leave me some love? And see you tomorrow._


	55. Chapter 55

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**55.**

I'm at a loss for what to do with myself in the beginning.

A part of me feels so betrayed, hurt, embarrassed.

I thought Edward and I could be something more, something unique. That maybe we'd shared something special.

But I was wrong. The whole time, I was wrong.

He was still the same, selfish, indulgent playboy I'd first seen all those months ago.

And I'd been dumb enough to fall for his charms, for the act he put on. Thinking I was somehow different, or that it would be different with me.

Stupid, immature, naïve Bella.

I want to be so angry with him, yell and scream and get in his face, shout at him for hurting me like this. Leading me on and making me believe we were something more.

But I can't. Because he didn't.

Edward never promised me he wasn't seeing anyone else. He'd implied it, I'd certainly inferred it, but it was never confirmed out right. And I never asked him either. I let myself get swept up in his sexy eyes, hard body and the way he could make me feel, instead of being a rational, mature adult.

So really, it's as much my fault as his. If I'd stuck to my plan, avoided falling into his trap and acted like the adult I'm going to be in a matter of weeks, I could have avoided all this heartache.

Well I know better now. I won't fall back into his snare again, no matter how good, how right it felt to be with him.

It, _he_… Edward doesn't fit in with my life.

It's about time I realized that.


	56. Chapter 56

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**56.**

When Saturday night arrives, I only flinch a little.

And maybe eat a quart of Ben and Jerry's while I watch Pride and Prejudice, repeating all the lines and crying as Mr. Darcy walks across a field at dawn, proclaiming his love three times for Elizabeth, the lucky bitch.

But only the first time.

When my friends get back from Destin, I listen to them describe the epic parties, and endure their teasing for bailing with as much grace as I can.

The next Saturday, I'm better. I feel more solid on the outer edges, although my middle still feels all squishy. I don't go to The Ringer, or anywhere even close to that block, but I don't wallow at home alone.

I let my roommate drag me out and we end up at a house party of one of the fraternities. I'm sipping a red cup of beer when a familiar head of hair approaches, broad smile and gleaming eyes shining at me.

Although it makes my stomach twist and knot painfully, I let Marc sit and talk with me, catching up on what's been going on in his life since we split late last year. He's sweet, complimenting me, and sharing warm smiles, but even though it's nice, it still falls flat.

It's not enough. There is no spark.

But when my mind drifts to the man who can set those feelings off inside me, I mentally scold myself. I won't fall back into that.

Marc is nice, a steady guy who genuinely cares for me. His blue eyes and dirty brown hair aren't swoon worthy, nor is the rest of him, but he's descent, pleasing in a guy-next-door sort of way. And he won't hurt me.

So when he asks if he can take me out, though my heart wants to rip itself out of my chest and jump into a bonfire, my mouth says yes.

And just like that, I'm dating Marc again.

Being a responsible adult, looking towards the best future for myself. Giving myself a real chance at happiness with someone who can make my dreams a reality.

But if that's true, then why do my dreams keep playing Edward, over and over again?

_a/n: Still with me? Or do I need to stay in my corner still?_


	57. Chapter 57

_This was tweaked post my lovely beta, Twifanmom's hard work, so forgive any mistakes you see, please._

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**57.**

Although it's more expensive to do my laundry at the complex I live in, I can't bring myself to go to The Ringer, even five weeks later. I can't imagine running into Edward.

What I would say? What I would feel, seeing him again?

I know it would crush all the hard work I've done in getting over him.

And I am over him. Or at least, I tell myself this every time I hold Marc's hand, or let him kiss me while my heart tries to revolt, knowing those aren't the hands or lips it wants. I can't even contemplate letting anything go beyond kissing or my stomach gets sick.

I force myself to get past it though, reminding myself of how used and dirty I felt when I saw him with that blonde. Remembering how I let my own selfish needs, immaturity, and hormones get in the way of being reasonable, responsible. And mabye avoiding Edward now isn't being mature either, but I have to protect my heart somehow.

Edward texted me the first few weeks after I didn't show up to The Ringer. Sweet, flirty words at first that morphed into concern when I didn't respond. He started calling and leaving worried voicemails, which completely broke my heart when I made the mistake of listening to one. I deleted them all, save for the first, unable to let go of his silky voice.

When Marc called me out on the insistent messages when we were out one night, I hastily sent a text telling Edward to leave me alone, that I didn't think my boyfriend appreciated him contacting me constantly.

His messages stopped then.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

I'm careful when I'm on campus, avoiding the spots where I might see Edward. The music building is strictly off limits, regardless of the pull I feel to go there. When the notices for senior recitals go up, and I see his, I almost cave. I try to reason that if I go, and sit in the back where he won't see me, then it won't count.

But I know better.

Seeing him, up close or at a distance, will only result in my progress going down the drain.

Hearing him play is out of the question.


	58. Chapter 58

_I've again messed with a few things, so sorry for any mistakes. _

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**58.**

It happens out of the blue one day. I'm walking across campus after selling my books back to the bookstore, mentally grumbling over how little cash I got in comparison to the ridiculous amount I originally paid, when I hear my name called.

My steps falter, and I come to a standstill as the tone, texture, and cadence float over me.

Smooth, like velvet and silk.

_Edward_.

"Bella!" he shouts, jogging up to me before I can collect myself and turn away. I'm shocked at his sudden appearance, seeming determined and urgent as he stops in front of me.

He's still as gorgeous as ever. His hair seems a little longer, curling on the ends as it brushes over the collar of his shirt and flops a little in the breeze. His tall, lean and sinewy frame towers over me, though not in a domineering way. His clothes are slightly rumpled, the light blue of his shirt making his amber eyes pop.

And _God_, those eyes. They are burning into me, desperate and concerned. Confused. Hurt. Angry and dejected.

"Bella," he breaths, his minty breath fanning over me. I can't help but breathe it in deep; pulling it into my lungs.

"I don't—why did, you just…" Edward inhales sharply, exhaling down his nose as he gets his thoughts in order. "What happened? You disappeared on me."

His eyes move rapidly back and forth, searching mine as he waits for my answer. I don't know what to say, how to explain, where to even start. I still feel angry and betrayed, but something in his expression tells me he feels those same emotions, though I don't understand how he could.

"Ed-Edward," I stumble over his name, having not spoken it aloud in over a month. It feels odd on my tongue, but settles quickly into feeling right. "Um, hi. It's nice to see you," I squeak out. "I wish I could chat, but I've got to… um, go." Even though I know it's wrong, I don't feel prepared to do this right now, so I attempt to turn and leave, but Edward stops me by reaching out to touch my arm lightly.

He gives me a questioning look, his brow crinkled in disbelief at my lame response. "Seriously? You're just going to say hello and walk away?"

I stare back at him, my mind in total chaos as to what I should do. My heart and head are warring over it, and I'm afraid to go in any direction.

Forwards with Marc or backwards to Edward.

_A/N: I've been let out of the corner, but strictly to "fix this". How am I doing so far? ;)_


	59. Chapter 59

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**59.**

Finally, I take a deep breath and pull myself together. I know this conversation needs to happen, but I don't want to have it in front of the student center.

"Can we not do this?" I ask the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

Edward huffs. "Bella, I really think we should talk. I don't understand-"

"No, that's not what I meant," I cut him off, lifting my gaze to find his agitated and confused. "I just don't want to talk here. Can we do it somewhere else?"

I cringe slightly at my wording but thankfully Edward lets it pass. He stares at me for a minute, gauging my sincerity before he nods in agreement. "Okay. Yeah, we can do that. Where should we go?"

I suggest a coffee shop not far from campus, figuring a place with others around should keep us from getting out of hand, since we clearly could never control ourselves when it was just the two of us.

"Thirty minutes? And you'll be there?" Edward asks seriously, his butterscotch eyes pinning me in place.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Promise."

I use the next half hour to gather my thoughts, questions and explanations. It's not just Edward who will have to answer for his actions; I know this. I was just as involved, just as willing as he was for the relationship we had. I placed expectations on it, on him, without consulting him first.

The mess we made is just as much my fault as his, no matter what my battered heart wants to believe.

I call Marc, leaving him a brief message to say I can't meet him for a late lunch after all. It should be a warning sign that I'm so quick to cast off my "boyfriend" for a discussion with my…ex? Is that what Edward is? I don't know. He's just my Edward.

I don't want to worry about my weak relationship with Marc right now, not when Edward and I will be clearing the air between us soon.

I need to get my head around that conversation before I decide to tackle anything else in my life.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and sticking with me ladies! We're almost there, promise. _


	60. Chapter 60

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**60.**

Edward is seated at a small table in the back when I arrive, his dark blue shorts exposing his bouncing leg as he waits. A hand is running through his hair, creating more of a mess than before, as he pulls on his lower lip, a nervous tick I've seen often.

It makes me hesitate for a moment, not fully realizing how anxious he would feel about this talk.

I don't go for a drink, worried I'll end up spilling it all over if I try and hold it in my trembling hands right now. Instead, I take a steadying breath, count to ten and walk over to Edward. As I slide into my seat, he looks up and I see a wave of relief instantly wash over his face.

"You came."

"Yeah, of course," I say, feeling guilty, because I know why he's saying this. I didn't before, and I didn't explain why.

"So…"

"So…"

We both fall back into silence, unsure what to say. It reminds me of another conversation we had, early in our beginning when we both seemed scared of how to move forward.

I laugh lightly, remembering how Edward solved that problem with his mouth on mine.

"What?" he asks, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," I say, waving the memory and reaction off. "Just a silly thought."

"Tell me," Edward says.

"I just… this reminds me of another conversation we had, back when we first…."

"Oh," Edward nods, sighing as he leans back. "Yeah, that was…" he rubs the back of his neck, his eyes meeting mine, briefly, as he trails off as well.

I nod my head, agreeing, but not willing to say more about that subject either. Though, it is what we came to talk about, maybe it would be better to just get started on it.

Instead, because apparently I'm still being a chicken, I hear myself ask the lamest question ever. "So, are you ready to graduate?"

"Um, yeah. I'm ready to be done with school," Edward responds. "I just have my recital left, and then a few finals before it's all over."

"Oh yeah, I saw a flyer for your show. Are you nervous?"

"Not really," he says, leaning forward slightly as he watches me. "I have some friends and family who are supposed to come." His words cut me, knowing at one time I was one of those people who would have been in the audience to cheer him on.

Then again, I bet all his other girls would be too. He won't miss it if I'm not there.

"How about you? Any plans for after graduation?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. And I've got a few plans," I say, watching his fingers as they flex on the tabletop.

"With your boyfriend?" Edward asks, his tone no longer soft and warm, but hot and jealous.

It makes my pulse race and hope flicker in my chest.

_A/N: I swear I'm not trying to kill you, this is just where the chapter has always ended. They will get down to business in the very next chapter._


	61. Chapter 61

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**61.**

"Well- uh," I stutter, eyes locked with Edward's as he waits for my response. "I um, don't think so. It, he… I don't really think of him as my boyfriend," I mumble, finding an imaginary piece of lint on my shorts to pick at.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought…" Edward says, raising a questioning brow.

"Um, yeah. I mean, technically, I guess he's my boyfriend but he's not really what I… I don't see myself with him in the long run."

The truth of those words doesn't surprise me, and I know once I'm done here I have to break it off with Marc, no matter the outcome of this discussion with Edward. It's not fair to him otherwise, and I don't want to be the kind of person who strings someone along anymore.

Even worse than knowing I'm capable of treating someone like that, is realizing that I've been behaving like a childish brat, both to Marc and to Edward.

So much for me being a grown up.

Edward remains quiet, though the air between us is thick with tension and unspoken words. I hear him inhale and exhale deeply before he leans forward in his chair, his hand reaching out to touch mine across the table.

The shot of warmth that rushes over my skin is a welcome old friend, and I look up to see if Edward feels it too. Judging by the look on his face, he does.

"Bell," he says, his voice sounding wary but determined. "What happened? Why did you stop coming to The Ringer?"

It seems like we aren't putting this off any longer. I suppose it's a good thing, I don't want the conversation to linger and become more awkward than it already has been.

"I couldn't go back there after..."

"After what?" Edward asks, when I don't go on.

"After I saw you kissing another girl during Spring Break."

_a/n: Before you start throwing things at me like, oh sticks and stones and hateful words, please remember this is a drabble fic and I have a word limit on each chapter. We will find everyting out, but it may take a few chapters to get there. If you can't handle that, I suggest you wait till the story completes. ;)_

_Otherwise, I'll see you with the next update later today. And, as always, thank you for reading._


	62. Chapter 62

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**62.**

"What?" Edward asks, confusion clear on his face and in his eyes. "You… I don't… what?"

I roll my eyes; already annoyed he's choosing to deny his actions. The least he could do is admit to it.

"I saw you Edward. I saw you with that girl during Spring Break." I give him an angry glare. Despite the fact that I should be trying to have a civilized discussion, my temper and hurt feelings are beginning to boil and trying to find an escape."I mean, hell, I know we never said we were exclusive or anything, but did you have to lie to me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella?" Edward asks, his voice rising and eyes pinching with anger.

"I'm talking about you fucking other girls while we were together!" I cry, leaning close and breathing heavy as I stare him down. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? That it wouldn't matter to me? That I was just some slut like the rest of them?"

"Bella, I never... you aren't a slut, and I never thought you were. Where is this coming from?"

"Damn it, Edward. Don't look so hurt, like you didn't know this could happen. I saw you with all those girls you brought into the laundromat. I thought you'd changed when we got together, but clearly I was wrong."

"Goddamn it, Bella. I don't know what fucking blonde you're talking about!" Edward shouts, glaring at me as his fist thumps on the table.

"The blonde at the bistro. You know, the same one you brought to The Ringer with you before we started fucking around. And to think, I believed you felt something for me after that last night; that it meant something more to you like it did me.

"But then I come home early from Spring Break, excited to see you as soon as possible, so I can tell you how I feel, only to find you back in the city, and with another girl. What was I supposed to think, huh? When you picked her up and spun her around, kissing her? Tell me, Edward. Tell me what I should have thought."

I'm heaving and panting, my anger causing me to lose my breath as I spill out all the hurt I've been holding onto since that day. Edward seems to understand what I'm accusing him of now, his mouth in a thin line as he glares hotly at me. I can tell he is trying to keep his temper in check by the tight lines around his eyes, and the restraint in his voice when he finally speaks.

"Are you done?"

I plop back in my seat, the wind taken out of my sails a little bit with his flat reply.


	63. Chapter 63

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**63.**

"Yeah, I'm done," I say, my tone still sharp. My insides have gone all squishy again; the hard walls that had been surrounding my heart are crumbling as well, though my anger and hurt are desperate to reinforce them.

Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Is this the blonde you're talking about?" he asks, pushing the bright screen towards me.

And there, smiling big, wide beautifully matching smiles is Edward and the blonde. She is even more stunning than I thought, now that I'm finally able to see her up close. She has beautiful green eyes, too. So similar in shape to Edward's golden ones.

It burns for him to shove this in my face. Like it wasn't enough to have seen him with her in person, he feels the need to inflict more pain by giving me further proof of them together, coupled up and hugging on his damn phone?

It's his fucking background for Christ's sake.

"Yes," I hiss out, letting any remaining resentment and hostility I feel for him known. If he's going to be a dick and display his newfound love, there is nothing holding me back from being the mega bitch I want to be right now.

Sighing, Edward takes his phone back and looks at the picture a moment longer. My heart cracks at the soft look in his eyes, but I shut that ridiculous emotion off, letting the anger simmer again.

Edward puts his phone away, takes a breath while cracking his knuckles over the table top and then faces me again, his expression collected, though anger is just beneath the surface.


	64. Chapter 64

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**64.**

"Would you like to know what really happened that day?" Edward questions, his tone cool and restrained.

I gulp, suddenly wary of the heated flame in Edward's eyes as he waits for my response. I choose to stay quiet, nodding my head for him to go on instead.

"Well, Bella. If you'd have taken a moment and maybe _fucking_ _talked_ to me for once, you'd have realized you had nothing to worry about. The blonde you saw me with, multiple times at The Ringer and then again during Spring Break, is Rosalie."

I feel a shudder of hurt and anger when he tells me her name, and open my mouth to let him feel my wrath again when he holds up a hand, stopping me.

"Let me finish. Rosalie is my little sister," he goes on, giving me a pointed look. My temper pops, rushing out of me in a whoosh of air as I stare incredulously back at him as he continues with his story.

"I was supposed to go home for the break, yes. But my parents changed their plans at the last minute, and went to a conference in Hawaii, instead. Rose was originally going to see her boyfriend, but Emmett ended up having to work the whole break, so Rose came up to see me instead, since I didn't go home. Her surprising me unexpectedly at the bistro is what you must have seen that day, because I had no idea she was in the area. If you'd have just talked to me, come over and said hello, I would have introduced you two."

My mouth is gaping open, as I take this all in, shocked. It makes so much more sense now, and I can see the mistake I made. Edward wasn't kissing and hugging a girl he slept with, but his sister. The affection was intimate, but in a familial way. The image of the two of them from Edward's phone flashes in my mind; I can see the similarities now, not only in the shape of their eyes, but in their regal noses, the high cheeks and pouty lips.

I've made such a mess of things, and over his sister no less.

I can't find any words, but my face is heating in my embarrassment of being such a colossal bitch.

"Would you like to see a picture of her and her boyfriend?" he asks, holding his phone out to me as further proof.

"No," I shake my head, feeling foolish and small. "I'm sorry I assumed," I offer softly.

_A/N: Who's fist pumping right now? *smirks* _

_Thanks for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow with more!_


	65. Chapter 65

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**65.**

Edward sighs, exhaling loudly. I feel his fingers reach over to brush my hair that I'd let cover my face out of the way. "Forgiven. Although, I can understand why you might have jumped to that conclusion," Edward says, chagrined.

I look up and meet his eyes, which are soft and apologetic. "I should have told you this a long time ago, but it's better late than never I suppose... I can't excuse my past, Bella. I was with a lot of girls before you. But that was before you," he says, grasping my hand when I move to take it off the table. He rubs his thumb over my knuckles as he pleads with me.

"Bella, once I saw you, I wanted you. And I'll admit, I thought you would be like all the other girls."

I shoot him a glare but he gives me a crooked grin instead of seeming hurt. "But, baby. Once I got to know you; learned about all your quirks, what made you smile and laugh, how you scrunch your nose when you're reading a part of a story you don't like, or your irrational fear of a commercial teddy bear, I knew you would be different. Even before we had sex, I knew it. We would be different together."

I'm shocked by his admission, and overjoyed at the same time. Edward must see it in my eyes and quickly goes on.

"It was only you, Bella. I was never with anyone else once we started hanging out. I could only see you."

I gasp, his words sweet, and affecting me deeply. "I wanted you, too, Edward. I tried to talk myself out of it, but I couldn't. I can't."

Edward pauses, his eyes turn questioning. "What do you mean, tried to talk yourself out of it? Because of my past? Bella, I promise, it isn't as bad as it may have looked. Some of those girls…Yes, I've had past partners, but I did not sleep with all of the women you saw me with. Some were just friends, I swear."

Edward's explanation makes sense, and I know I've been wrong to judge him for what I assumed. Yes, some of the times he brought girls to The Ringer, things got hot and heavy, but there were just as many times he came alone to do his laundry or if there was a girl, they studied or worked on something together, never crossing a line.

And I mistook all of that for him being some sort of sexual deviant who used woman. The hurt look on his face shows he understands this is what I assumed and it weakens my defenses.

I cave, finally spilling my own secrets out for him to judge me with, as I've done with him.


	66. Chapter 66

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**66.**

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I begin, letting my eyes find his so he can see how truly remorseful I am.

"I… I can't lie, and say I didn't assume the worst of you, even after we started our friendship." I want to try and ease the pain I see cross his face, but I'm not sure I'll be able to.

"I didn't mean to, but I did judge you because of all the girls I saw you with. And then, when you started flirting with me?" I chuckle humorlessly as I trace an unknown pattern on the table.

"It didn't seem real. You're so handsome, and I know I'm not unattractive," Edward's snort pulls my eyes to his and I smile at his disbelieving look, but push on. "But really, that wasn't even it. My past isn't as colored as yours," I offer with a smirk, which Edward smiles bashfully at.

"But I'm far from virginal myself, so I couldn't really judge you for that. It was just an excuse I used to cover up how much I wanted you, how I craved you, even though I knew I shouldn't."

"Bella," Edward begins, but I hold up a hand to halt him this time.

"Edward, I knew getting into a…" I stumble trying to find a fitting word, "relationship, if that's what we could call it, would keep me from becoming a responsible adult. And I need to be that adult now. I mean, I'm graduating in a few weeks, and I can't keep goofing off and acting like a teenager anymore."

"And dating me means behaving like a teenager?" Edward demands, flashes of hurt and anger equally displayed across his face.

"NO! Yes, maybe… I... I don't know," I shrug, meeting his eyes and letting him see how confused I feel about all of this.

"What we were doing didn't start out like a normal relationship so I didn't see how it could ever turn into one. And if that was the case, then everything I felt for you didn't really matter. Because we wouldn't be able to be together once I graduated."

_A/N: Remember Bella's whole issue of needing to be a grown up? We'll find how that came to be next time._

_We are very close to the end of this story, my dears. Very close. _

_See you tomorrow!_


	67. Chapter 67

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**67.**

Edward huffs, sitting back in his chair and raking his hands through his hair as he mutters under his breath. I know he's just as frustrated with the situation as I am, but it is what it is.

"I wish it could be different, that we could play around and joke all the time. I wish being an adult didn't mean having to stop having fun with friends and partying, but that isn't real life."

"Bella," he finally says, sitting up and looking intently at me. "Where did you get this idea that you have to be the kind of adult who doesn't have fun anymore once you graduate college?"

I blanch, unsure what he's getting at. "Well, I don't know any adults who still go out and party on the weekends or have affairs with strangers in a Laundromat."

"You don't know what people do on the weekends or how they spend their free time, Bella," Edward argues. "Come on, this doesn't sound like you at all. I know how carefree and fun you can be. Where did you get this idea from?"

"Some of my classmates and my advisor. But mostly my parents," I tell him lowly, fearful of his reaction.

Edward pauses, thinking for a moment before he reaches for my hand and holds it firmly in his. "And why do you think they said that?"

I blink, staring at him as I search for the answer. I blush in embarrassment when it finally dawns on me. "They think I've wasted time with my degrees. That I'm being childish and won't be able to handle being an adult if I don't find something sensible to do with myself."

Tears begin to prick at my eyes when the realization of how wrong I've been begins to settle on me. I duck my head, hoping to hide my shame from Edward.


	68. Chapter 68

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**68.**

I can't believe I didn't see it before.

They've all been pushing me. My advisor asking what I plan to do next, my parents suggesting I go to graduate school and get a teacher certificate, so I'll have a decent chance of getting a "responsible, respectable job."

I've been heeding everyone else's advice, doing what they think I should with my life. And letting them dictate my future has cost me my own happiness, not to mention the man in front of me.

My chin drops to my chest in disappointment. Fuck, I've been such an idiot. About everything; from hiding my feelings for Edward, and not confronting him when things went awry to letting my parents pressure me to live the kind of life they want for me, regardless of what I want.

"Baby," Edward says softly, his warm hands cupping my face and lifting it to meet his gaze. He's moved from around the table, kneeling down beside my chair as he studies me worriedly.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. They can't hurt you unless you let them," he comforts me, tenderly stroking his thumbs on my cheeks and wiping away a few errant tears.

"I've been so stupid," I cry, throwing my arms around Edward and pulling him close. "I'm so sorry, Edward, so sorry," I mumble into his shirt as he rubs circles on my back, keeping me close.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. We'll make it right, I promise. I won't let them hurt you like this again."

His words finally hit me, and I pull back, seeing him through watery eyes. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Edward smiles softly, taking both my hands into his. "Bella, I promise, if you will let me, I'll make you so happy. We don't need to be anyone, other than who we are to do that. We can be happy together, just you and me."

His words are a relief, making my heart feel light and free before soaring high.

"Okay. Just you and me," I say, smiling and nodding with happiness, tears lacing my voice as I realize what fools we've been. We both could have saved each other so much hurt if we'd just said what we felt in the beginning, and not hidden behind misconceptions and false beliefs.

I swear to myself to never let miscommunication come between us again.

Edward beams, takes my face into his hands and lets his thumbs brush against my cheeks softly. He peers intently at me, surely seeing all the ways I want and feel for him shining in my eyes, just as I see it in his.

"We'll figure it all out. I promise."

"Yeah, okay."

"I love you, Bella." It should be a surprise to hear him say it, but it's not. I think I've known it for a long time now. I hope he knows I feel the same, but just in case, I tell him anyway.

"I love you, too, Edward," I manage to say; before his lips are on mine again, soft and urgent, expressing all the things we've kept hidden inside.

Until now.

**:: Fin ::**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Every story has a natural conclusion, and this is it for Laundryward and Foldella. The main obstacles and issues standing between them have been aired and are beginning to be worked through. And while I could have written that entire process, it would be taking the story in a completely different direction and I'm not going to do that._

_With that said, there is an epilogue to be posted tomorrow and at the request of many readers/reviewers, I will be posting outtakes next week. _


	69. Chapter 69

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**69.** _Epilogue_

"Fuccckkkkk," I groan, my body leaning back on my elbows as I attempt to push my hips closer to the source providing me pleasure.

Edward's wicked mouth, teeth, and tongue.

He's currently pressing little kisses, soft nips and tugs to my wet flesh, letting his tongue snake out and run the length of my slick pussy before circling the tip around my clit in tight circles.

"Jesus, Edward," I call out, sitting up and grabbing his messy hair in my fists as he swoops his talented tongue lower and pushes inside my entrance, rapidly thrusting it in and out. He hums and moans, vibrations shaking my body all over, and making my orgasm rise higher and higher.

He adds his fingers, switching between rubbing circles on my throbbing clit or plunging them deeply into me, hard and fast.

"Fuck, Eh-Edward," I groan, an orgasm ripping through me before I can warn him.

Edward doesn't give me a minute to rest, quickly standing up and pulling my hips to meet him. He thrusts into me, his hips meeting mine hard, and we both cry out.

"Shit, yes," Edward grunts, setting a fast and furious pace immediately. He is working me into another frenzy, my initial orgasm escalating quickly into another. I move my legs, wrapping them around Edward's waist and digging my heels into his firm ass as I pull my body upright to face him better.

"Goddamn, baby," Edward groans, "You feel fucking fantastic like this. Does it feel good for you?"

I moan in response, unable to form actual words.

"Fuck yes, it does," he says, sweat beading on his forehead as he attacks my mouth with his. He trails hot kisses down my jaw and neck, his tongue swirling out to lick the swells of my bouncing breasts.

"You like riding my cock like this, don't you, baby? You want to feel me deep and hard inside you, making you squirm, make you scream my name." He punctuates his point by thrusting hard into me, slapping his hips against mine, the sound echoing in the room.

"Ohhh, shit, Edward… fuck," I groan, slipping my hand between us so I can rub my clit, the pressure building up in my body too much, and the need for another release unbearable.

"That's right, baby. Rub that pussy, show me how you like it," Edward says, moving one of his hands from around my hips to tweak a nipple. He moans lowly as he looks down, watching the place we're connected as his cock slides in and out of me, glistening with our combined arousal.

"Oh God, oh Goddd, ohhh…uhhh," I cry, trembling once the vibrations begin to shake my body.

"Shit, Bella. I can feel you squeezing me," Edward grunts, his thrusting, faster. His face tenses and I know he is holding back, waiting for me to find my release before he takes his. With the amount of force he's using and the rocking motion of my body, it won't be long. "You're so tight. Fucking hell…"

"So good, Edward, uhnnhh, so good," I groan, feeling close to the edge.

"Fuck, Bella. Let me have it," Edward orders, driving into me forcefully, pushing my hand out of the way so he can rub me in time with his mouth, which is busy fucking my own.

I comply with his demand, crashing over not long after I feel his hand replace mine. I drift into the white hot bliss of orgasm and Edward follows shortly after, clutching me to him tightly as he pumps into me and releases his load deep inside me.

We spend a few minutes caressing, nuzzling, and murmuring to each other as we come down from our high. Edward places a kiss to my forehead, cheeks, and nose before landing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Bella," he says softly, his eyes warm and sincere.

"I love you." I reply, my arms hugging him close for another minute before we untangle.

Edward helps me to slide carefully forward, guiding me until my feet touch the ground. The washer spins on, much quieter now that I'm not on top of it.

Its then we hear a sharp cry, breaking us from our private bubble.

My eyes go wide and Edward drops his head to my shoulder. "You promised," I scold, knowing he's going to try and weasel his way out of this.

"Baby," he whines, pouting out his lip and giving me big, golden puppy eyes. "I swear-"

"Absolutely not, Edward Cullen. It is your turn," I tell him, pushing his lip back up to his mouth. "Go get your son while I clean up in here."

Edward sighs, huffs a little and then concedes, grumbling as he goes. "Fine, but this isn't over. If I end up with shit on my hands again, I'm coming after you, Mrs. Cullen."

I laugh, knowing he's kidding. But then again, not really. Edward may have a dirty mouth, but he actually hates being filthy.

Something I've learned in our four years of marriage. I shake my head as I think of the road we traveled to get here. It wasn't easy, our beginning was rocky and as unbalanced as the washing machine we often have sex on was.

It took time to heal the damage to my confidence, caused by my parents. There were many hurt feelings and tantrums thrown as I tried to work through it all, but Edward was always there to help, just like he promised.

I'm grateful that things have worked out now, and my parents understand how happy I am with my life. It probably doesn't hurt that Edward is such a success with his recording studio, and that I eventually did decide to go on to graduate school for psychology.

Not to mention the birth of our son five months ago. He's my little angel, just like his father.

"Hey there, buddy," I hear Edward softly greet our son through the monitor. We brought one down to the utility room once we got the all clear from the doctors to have sex again. It's proven very handy.

I hear the washer click over into the spin cycle and smile, grateful this machine is still working. I don't want to have to replace another one so soon, but Edward can't get enough sex on the washing machine.

Nostalgia, he says. I don't complain.

Some habits are hard to break, I guess. Unlike a washing machine.

"You better not have left Daddy a stinky present in here," Edward grumbles playfully. When I hear him curse and then groan our son's name, I know he's done just that.

"Bellaaa! I need you," Edward shouts loudly, the whine in his voice clear.

I chuckle, shaking my head as I give the washer a good scrub, making sure it's wiped clean from our… passionate activities.

Once I'm finished cleaning up, I make my way upstairs to check on my favorite boys. Having them in my life makes me feel like I'm finally right where I should be, doing exactly what I was supposed to do, and being exactly who I was always meant to be.

Finally, my life is complete.

* * *

><p><em>AN: You knew I wasn't letting these two go without another round on the washer, right? I hope you enjoyed it! ;)_

_Since this is officially the end (exculding a few outtakes to go up next week), I want to say a few thank yous to some important people._

_First, TwifanMom, my amazing beta/prereader. Without your efforts, suggestions, support, and help this story would not be nearly as good as it is. Thank you for all the advice and encouragment, letting me bounce re-work ideas off of you, and for always making me feel like the story was worth sharing. You rock, Katie!_

_Second, to all the ladies over at TLS and on Facebook- you are all win. You've shown me and this story a great deal of support and love, pimping it out to anyone who would listen. Thank you._

_And finally, to everyone who read this, stuck with it during the not so fun times, and enjoyed the ride, thank you. Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for rec'ing it to others, and thank you for coming to care for Laundryward and his Bella as much as I do. _

_Until next time, bbs!_


	70. Chapter 70

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 1. (Ch 7-10)**

I sort through my clothes, creating different piles for the darks, lights and colors. Samantha is yapping away, perched on the table beside me.

God, I wish she would shut the fuck up already.

I don't know why I started seeing this girl in the first place. It's not like I can't have my pick, because, I can. I have.

But, as much fun as the game can be, it's been getting old. I've been trying to slow down; really get to know a girl before I let my dick get too carried away. It works, sometimes.

By why did I have to pick this one? All she does is run her goddamn mouth.

I flick a quick glance over to her, and yeah, that's why. She's got dark hair, big tits and a set of lips that know exactly what to do to a cock.

Once I've got my clothes going, I drop the machine's lid and slide over to stand between Samantha's legs. She pauses, looking at me with big blue eyes.

"Hey," I say, running my hands up her denim covered thighs.

"Hey," she replies.

Leaning in close, I drop my voice low and whisper in her ear, "How about you give me a preview of what that wicked little tongue of yours is going to do to me later tonight?"

Samantha's balks a little, her eyes scanning the room quickly; she knows what I mean. I let my fingers squeeze her thighs gently, licking my lower lip to entice her.

I can't help encouraging her; I've got a little bit of a… fetish for exhibitionism. I never take it too far and the girls are always willing— I'm not a total dick. There is just something about the risk of getting caught doing dirty things that turns me the fuck on.

In an instant, Samantha's lips are on mine, our tongues tangling with each other. I slide her down from her perch and walk us over to the dark corner, giving us a little more privacy. This place is fucking cheap as hell and I love coming here to do my laundry; I'd hate to get banned from it.

Samantha seems fine with the position change, her enthusiasm escalating as she moves her mouth from mine and starts sucking on my neck.

It feels fucking amazing. She's using just the right amount of pressure, adding little nips of her teeth against my skin, swirling her tongue around my Adam's apple.

Oh yeah, this is denfinitely why I've kept her around for the past few weeks. Chick knows how to work her tongue, on more than just my neck.

My head falls back in pleasure, but knowing Samantha was a little wary, I lift my head and allow my eyes to scan the room. I don't see anyone watching us, thankful once again for this dark corner. Suddenly, my eyes catch a flash of dark brown.

I stop, gazing at the girl who's captured my attention. She's staring right back at me, her eyes wide, but not indignant. If anything, she seems to be getting a thrill out of watching.

Jesus, that is hot. I can feel my dick getting harder, knowing Brown Eyes is enjoying the show.

I decide to toy with her a little, see if she can handle it. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I open my mouth and drag my tongue across my lower lip, slowly. Conveying to the fullest extent possible, that what I'm doing is as much for her as it is for me.

Brown Eyes squirms in her seat, and I have to wonder if she's as turned on as I am.

I smirk, knowing good and fucking well she is.

She seems like my kind of girl.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As you can see, these outtakes are a little longer than the regular updates were and span the space of a few chapters. What do you think of our Laundryward so far?_

_See with another outtake soon!_


	71. Chapter 71

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 2. (Missing Moment)**

"What is your problem?" Rose grumbles, her green eyes glaring at me.

"Nothing," I tell her, returning my focus from the window to her, as she helps me fold my clothes.

"Yeah right, Teddy," she responds, balling up a pair of my socks and throwing them in the basket between us. I roll my eyes at that damn nickname. If I didn't love her…

"You're acting weird all the time lately; you're preoccupied whenever we talk, and if I didn't know better, I'd swear that you need to get laid."

My head snaps up, eyes wide, as I look at my baby sister. "What the hell, Rosie? Did you really just say that to me?" I ask, shocked.

Rose shrugs, folding a shirt. "What? You think I don't know about your reputation just because I'm younger and go to another college? Please, I know things."

I stare at her, eyes narrowed as I try to figure out what exactly she knows about my reputation. Probably too fucking much for a college freshman, let alone my sister.

Not that it's her fault she knows more about my sex life than any sibling should. Her boyfriend is my best friend, the fucker. And while Emmett and I almost got in a fight over it, I gave in once I saw how happy he made Rose. She's been through a lot in her life, more than any girl should, so I finally caved when I saw how much it was hurting her to be kept from him.

But that didn't mean the asshole had to share _my_ personal shit with my little sister. Whatever happened to the bro code?

"Stop looking at me like that," she huffs, throwing a shirt in my face. I laugh, catching it and then folding it up again. "Go back to your spy games and let me fold your boxers in peace."

Her mentioning spy games has my thoughts drifting again, once more going back to its latest obsession, Panties Girl.

It had been a few weeks since I last saw her, returning her white, lace thong.

Shit, her expression was priceless that afternoon.

She could stare me down as I shamelessly made out with another girl, but me handing back her underwear had her blushing three shades of red.

Fucking adorable.

I'd been looking for her everywhere since. At The Ringer, on campus, at the grocery store, and in the bars around town. But the girl was like a ghost; fucking vanished into thin air.

I wasn't entirely sure, but if she wanted to avoid me, she was doing a fucking bang-up job of it.

I just wanted to get her name. Maybe talk to her a little bit.

Alright, that was a load of shit. I wanted to do much more than just talk to her.

She was gorgeous, that much I'd gathered during our encounter. Long dark hair, pale skin, perky little tits and curvy hips that begged to have my fingers wrapped around them. And her lips, so full and succulent. They'd looked like they knew a thing or two.

Fuck, I'm getting a semi just thinking about what those lips would feel like wrapped around my dick.

In front of my baby sister.

Shaking my head, I push thoughts of the sexy girl out of my head and try to focus on my sister, who has driven all this way just to hangout.

I can think about my ghost girl later, when it will be easier to take care of my growing problem.

_A/N: In the words of Edward, "Done for the day."_

_See you tomorrow with the next outtake!_


	72. Chapter 72

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 3. (Ch 32-33)**

Coming into The Ringer tonight, I'm feeling nervous.

Not something I'm often used to feeling.

But shit, after last week, how could I not?

Bella and I went from first kisses to finger fucking in no time flat. And while it was hot as hell, I'm not usually that kind of guy.

Alright, I'm _trying_ to not be that kind of guy anymore.

As I make my way inside, way too many worries bombard me. Will she be here? Will she be mad at me for what happened? Ashamed?

Will she want to do it again, or maybe even more?

My dick perks up with that thought, but I shove it back down when I see her. Bella.

She's leaning over, her tight ass up in the air and I have to suppress a groan at the sight. Fucking gorgeous. When she looks up and sees me, a bright smile takes over her face and I exhale slowly.

Maybe this won't be that bad after all. I mean, she isn't giving me the universal 'go to hell' look, so that's something.

I start sorting my shit beside Bella, still feeling off. I don't know what the deal is, I never get this way about sex stuff. Then again, I've never done anything with a girl like Bella.

Someone who seems to have her shit together, life plan ready to go.

We make awkward conversation, talking about our week and then Bella makes a joke about my underwear. I ignore it mostly, but then can't help but apologize. For what, I'm still not sure.

"Last week, I— things got a little out of control… it was so... and you're just…" I huff out, running a hand over my face. I need this to be okay, because I like this girl, she's cool. And I'm royally fucking this apology up.

"I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did last time," I finally say. "I'm sorry if I offended or upset you. I never meant for that to happen. I want us to be friends."

Her face falls, brown eyes pinching slightly as her mouth twists a bit. It startles me but she quickly clears the emotion away.

"I, I... it's fine. I wasn't offended," Bella reassures. "We're still friends."

I feel relieved to hear it, though it seems a little forced. We go on with our night, chatting about school and my upcoming recital.

When Bella agrees to come, a feeling of excitement, and pride wells up inside of my chest unexpectedly. I didn't realize it when I asked, but now that she's agreed, I really want her to be there. Watching me at something I do well.

This girl is something else, I realize as I put my next load of clothes in the washer. She's so damn cute and smart. I really like being around her.

And I really fucking liked kissing her. Touching her.

I chance a glance at her, seeing the way her brown hair falls over her shoulder and across her face. I want to reach over and push it back behind her ear, keeping it from hiding her expressive eyes from me. Keeping her soft lips from mine.

I realize I'm being an idiot about this whole thing. Bella's a cool chick; she'd tell me if she had a problem with what we did before. And since she hasn't, I'm thinking maybe she might want to do it again.

It might screw up the friendship we've got going, but fuck it.

All I've wanted to do since last week was hold her again, touch and taste her.

Until she tells me otherwise, I'm going to assume she wants it too.


	73. Chapter 73

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 4. (Missing Moment)**

Bella Swan is going to ruin me. If it's not with her wicked body and talented mouth, it's with her amazing personality and thoughtful mind.

She is the only girl who has ever gotten to me like this, on every level.

I fucking love talking to her; joking and teasing her about stupid shit. But then we can sit and have a real conversation too, about our futures and what we want out of life. That doesn't often happen; Bella seems to have some sort of a wall built up.

I guess I can understand it, especially after how we started. But it still stings to know she won't let me in a little more. At least, not outside the laundromat's walls.

I don't push her for it though, because honestly, what we have right now is a good deal. Any man who says differently would be lying through his teeth.

How often do you find a beautiful girl who wants to have wildly hot, no strings attached sex, but who can also be charming and witty when you do have a real conversation?

Not often, I'd wager.

And yeah, Bella's all that. She's funny and smart, knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it. She tells it like it is and, from what I can tell, isn't worried about pleasing everyone all the time.

As I watch her help one of the older patrons move their laundry from a washer to a dryer, I can't help but smile at her.

When I see things like that, I almost wish what we had could go beyond these walls, but I don't think that's what Bella wants. I'm not entirely sure that's something I want, either.

No one's ever nominated me for boyfriend of the year. Although, I bet the sex after something like that is amazing.

Thinking of sex automatically pushes my thoughts into the many memories of how Bella and I have hooked up. Against the wall, on the washers, spread out on the towel covered floor.

And yeah, it would be nice to fuck her on a bed, but against the wall is just fine too.

As long as I'm the only one fucking her.

_a/n: Short but a little sweet, yes? _

_Sorry I've been so fail at review replies, I'm trying to work on other stories right now. But thanks for showing me love!_


	74. Chapter 74

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 5. (Ch 46-49)**

Jesus, this girl is trying to kill me. If I don't feel her pussy on some part of my body soon, I'm going to fucking explode.

And not in the way I would if I was buried inside her.

Bella took off for the bathroom in a huff because of what I'd said, but I know better; she needs a minute to cool off. Sadly, I don't think that's going to be possible for me.

I need her.

_Now_.

And thank fucking Christ, the old lady is gathering her shit to leave. I don't hesitate more than a second once she's out the door before I head to the restroom, fully prepared to make my Bell happy again.

I know just the fucking way to do it, too.

As soon as the door opens, and Bella steps out with her little blue tank top and jean skirt, I attack her. My mouth finds hers and I push my tongue in eagerly, bringing my hands up to cup her face.

I walk her backwards into the restroom, kicking the door closed as we exchange heated kisses until her back hits the wall. We're all lips, tongues and teeth; nipping, licking, sucking… mouth fucking.

It's not enough and I can't hold back. I tell Bella I need her while my hands roam every inch of her body; groping her perfect tits, squeezing that firm ass and pulling her close by the hips to feel my straining cock. She protests for a moment, but we both know she wants it. Wants me.

And God knows I want her. Only her.

I drop to my knees, pushing her skirt up her smooth, toned thighs and letting my fingers find their way to her pussy. I yank her little red panties down and inhale deeply, savoring her aroma.

"I'm getting my taste of you, right the fuck now," I growl out, before doing exactly that.

My lips find her hot, wet and ready, and I don't waste time in getting her taste on my tongue. It's fucking divine, a flavor rich and unique to her.

I've licked my share of pussy before, but none have ever tasted like this. Then again, no one is as good as my Bella in any way.

I moan as I go to work, licking and sucking on my girl's wet lips. I can't get close enough like this, so I grab her leg and toss it over my shoulder, pulling her beautiful sex right up to my face.

Now we are talking.

I use my mouth all over, sucking on her clit before taking it between my teeth for a little nibble. My tongue works her over too, sliding through her hot heat from front to back, making a few circles around her entrance before slipping in for a second, just to tease.

"Uhhh… fuck, Edward," Bella groans above me, her hands in my hair, her hips thrusting out to meet my willing mouth.

My eyes move from the beauty of her pink pussy up to watch her face. Waves of pleasure wash over her; her head tossing and turning, her mouth dropping open to curse and moan.

Shit, she is so fucking gorgeous like this. "Fuck, baby," I murmur lowly. "You taste fucking amazing," I say, licking my lips, not wanting to waste any of her juices. I smirk up at her hooded eyes, loving that I have this effect on her.

My cock is straining against my shorts, begging to get in on the action, but this is about Bella right now. I ignore the throbbing as best I can and refocus on getting Bella off.

I add my fingers to the mix, thrusting them in and out of her tight body, rubbing that spot inside that always sends her over. From the looks of her heaving chest and the sound of her moans, it's working.

"Eh-unhh…Edward! I'm...I'm gonna—," she cries out, pulling on my hair sharply as I continue to pump her with my fingers and graze her clit with my teeth.

"Hell yes, you are. I make you come like this," I say fiercely. "Only me. Only I get to have this fucking taste on my tongue," I groan, praying it's the truth. No one else but me should be allowed to have this fine pussy, allowed to touch this gorgeous body, or kiss her sweet lips.

My efforts pay off quickly, Bella fisting my hair and shuddering as her orgasm rocks through her. I continue to lap at her wet pussy, taking all that she gives me.

Because no one else can have her; have any part of her.

She is mine.


	75. Chapter 75

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 6. (Ch 50-52)**

Bella is restless tonight as we wait on our clothes. And I get it, I do.

She's going off to Destin for Spring Break and I'm heading up to visit mom and dad. It's going to suck ass not seeing her for a while.

Because somehow, I've found myself falling in love with this crazy girl. She's everything to me now.

What started out as a challenge, as a no-strings-attached sort of arrangement, is now much more.

And I have no fucking clue if she feels the same. She still plays her cards very close to the vest, and I'm too chicken shit to ask her.

Since I don't have the courage to find out, I decide that I'll show Bella how I feel about her instead. Use my body, my touch, to show her how much she means to me.

When I can't resist her anymore, I tug on her shoulders with a soft "C'mere," to get her attention.

I pull her up, her face inches from mine and stare into her dark eyes. They are swirling with emotions, and her teeth are biting her lip in apprehension. I use my own mouth to free it; capturing it between mine and gently sucking on the tender flesh. Silly girl has no need to be nervous.

Bella returns my passion, kissing me eagerly and moving her arms to my shoulders. Her fingers tangle in my hair, and our kisses become more intense, tongues sliding and caressing against each other.

Before long, I need more, so I shift Bella from my lap and onto the floor, making sure I keep a hand on some part of her. I don't want to stop touching her for a minute.

We pull each other's clothes off, and my eyes can't stop examining every inch off skin she reveals. She is so beautiful, from her dark hair to the tips of her little toes. But the part I love most, and have loved for longer than I even realized until now, is right under my fingertips.

I press my hand to her chest, feeling the erratic beat of her heart and know it's that way because of me. If she were to put her hand on my chest, she'd know mine is just as wild and frantic as hers. I press a kiss over her heart, lingering for a moment.

"Bella," I whisper, pulling back to look in her eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I tell her truthfully, because she is and she deserves to know. I lower my mouth down to hers, fitting my body into the space between her legs.

She's so perfect underneath me, looking up with trusting eyes. Though it's difficult to resist the temptation to push into her and quickly find the hot release I know is waiting for me, I do. I use my hands, fingertips, lips, and breath to show her how much I care; all over her body, everywhere.

I use my nose to nuzzle her cheek, down to her shoulder, kissing her at the juncture of her neck. My hands find the soft mounds of her breasts, fingers circling and teasing her pretty nipples as she moans in pleasure. I move down Bella's body, tracing over her curves and finding the little birth mark on her hip, using my tongue to taste it.

Bella is moaning, groaning and softly rolling her body to meet mine, her own fingers moving across my skin. She molds her body to mine, her fingers tracing the muscles of my back and arms, her lips kissing the skin of my chest. It's all too much and not enough.

When she seems ready to burst, begging me with words and using her legs to wrap around my waist and pull me closer, I slide a hand to her pussy, finding her wet, warm and ready for me. I tease her a little there, swirling my fingers along her clit and entrance before I shift over her. Staring intently into her eyes, I press a kiss to her lips and slide my dick inside her hot heat, slow and heavy, letting her feel every inch of me.

"So perfect," I can't help but tell her. "You're so perfect, baby."

"Mmm, Edward," Bella moans softly. I start thrusting in and out slowly, moving my body over her with care, hoping she can feel how much this means to me. How much she means to me.

"Bella, Bella," I mumble in between kisses. When she looks up at me, eyes hooded and full, her mouth swollen from our kisses, I can't keep from pumping faster, my dick sinking in deeper. I move my hands from caressing her breasts and find her hands, linking our fingers together and pulling them up over her head.

Gazing into her eyes and through panting breaths, I tell her as close to the truth as I can. "Always like this, I always want you… like this."

"Yes, Edward," she gasps; her body shaking and shuddering as she finds her release, squeezing me tightly. I can feel the rush of my impending orgasm surging forward, and don't hold back from letting it take me.

"Ahhh, Bella," I cry out; thrusting fervently a few more times before I lose it, releasing into her deeply with a loud groan, her name falling from my lips as well.

Our chests are pressed together and we share intimate kisses, our tongues sliding against each other as we catch our breath.

I don't want to crush Bella, so I roll over, and my dick slips out of her. Bella whimpers a little, and I smirk internally at the sound, because, yeah, I'm going to missing being inside her, too.

Still needing to feel close, I wrap my arms around her and roll onto my back, settling Bella's sweaty body on top of mine. She's still catching her breath, her tits pushing into my chest as I run my fingers up and down her back, pressing kisses to her skin.

I wish I could find the balls to just tell her how I feel. Then maybe we could make what we've got into something much more real.

Because God, do I love her.


	76. Chapter 76

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 7. (Missing Moment)**

It's the Wednesday of Spring Break and I could not be more of a sorry sack than I am.

I miss Bella, so fucking much.

I sigh, throwing my French fry back onto my plate in disgust. I've been a major pussy these last few days.

I was supposed to go up to visit with my parents and maybe see Rosalie and Emmett if they weren't too busy, but those plans fell through once mom and dad decided to head to Hawaii for a "conference."

I smelled bullshit but let it slide. If they wanted to sneak off for a romantic getaway, who was I stand in their way?

But now I'm stuck in this empty ass town, all alone and missing the one person I can't talk to. Sure, I could call my girl, but I really don't want to impose on her time with her friends. She mentioned how much they've been on her ass about spending time with them lately.

I have sent Bella a few texts, though. Just so she knows I'll be ready and waiting when she gets home.

I smirk, hoping my dirty words worked her up as much as they did me, picturing exactly how we could act them out.

I feel a warm hand touch my shoulder and look up. My mouth drops open in shock and I quickly stand up, pulling my baby sister into my arms and swinging her around a little.

"Rosie!" I say, squeezing her close for a moment before setting her down, dropping a kiss on her check. "What are you doing here?"

"What? A sister can't come see her big brother?" Rose playfully pouts, her hands on her hips.

"No, of course you can. You know you're welcome to visit me anytime. I just thought you'd be with Emmett all week during the break," I say as we sit down, Rose taking the seat beside mine.

She picks up a fry, and pops it into her mouth before speaking. "Yeah, well Jason called him in, said he needed Em's help with a new zoning plan and would give him an extra week of vacation if Emmett could rearrange things to come in now. You know he wants to take me to Tennessee this summer to visit his grandparents, and this would give us extra time, so he agreed to help Jason out. But that left me all alone for the week. And then I remembered how lonely your sorry ass was going to be, so here I am."

I chuckle, sliding the plate back towards me and slopping a few fries through the ketchup. "Well aren't I the luckiest man ever, to rank so high on your priority list."

Rose snorts, her blonde hair floating across her face in the breeze. She pushes it back and gives me a withering look. "Like you're one to talk about priorities. Seriously, Teddy, I don't know what crawled up your butt this semester, but you've been acting so weird, and… mysterious. Em says he can barely get you away from this town these days for a visit and you're in la-la land half the time we speak. What is up with that, anyway? Is something going on I should know about?" she asks, concern replacing her teasing tone.

I sigh, dropping my head and running my hands through my hair. She's right; I have been a vacant big brother and best friend lately. I've been so wrapped up in Bella and our weekends at The Ringer, that I've pushed away all the people I use to spend my time with.

I know it's because Saturday nights are the only time I get to see Bella, and I haven't been willing to lose that just so I could spend a weekend playing video games with Emmett or visiting Rose at her sorority house. I had to do that once, right after Bella and I shared our first kiss, and I felt like complete shit for leaving her like that. I was a miserable asshole the whole night, which Emmett made sure to let me know.

I guess my priorities have changed, without me even knowing it. I look back up at Rose, her green eyes intent on me and decide it's time to come clean.

"I… I met a girl," I tell her, flexing my fingers against my legs in nervousness. I've never had this kind of a discussion with Rose, and it's making me jittery. Then again, there has never been a Bella before.

"You met a girl?" Rose asks, surprised. At my nod, she exhales loudly. "Whoa. This is big." Rose turns to face me, giving me her undivided attention. "Spill it, Edward. I need to know everything."

So I do; I tell her everything. Well, mostly everything. This is my baby sister, and she doesn't need graphic details. She tsks me when I mention we only ever hook up in the laundromat, but laughs when I describe all the silly stuff we've done there as well. I explain how Bella seems to just get me, how smart my Bell is and how happy I feel when I'm with her or excited whenever I know I'm going to see her. I tell Rosalie that I think I'm ready to take things further with Bella, if she's up for it. Rose gives me a thoughtful look for a minute and then smiles big at me.

"You love her," she states, without a hint of a question.

I nod, because, yeah, I do love her. Rose smirks, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Well I never thought I'd see the day," she muses. "So what are you going to do about it?"

I think that over, knowing what I'd like to do. Then it dawns on me, it's not only what I'd like to do, but I have to.

If I ever want it to be more, I have to own up to my feelings and make it happen. If Bella doesn't feel the same, well, that would fucking suck but at least I'd know.

Something tells me though, when I think back on our last night together, that Bella and I might be on the same page. Finally.

So I tell Rose exactly what I plan to do when I see my Bella again.

"Tell her."

_A/N: Sorry I'm slacking at review replies, but I do love and cherish each one. Thank you for reading!_


	77. Chapter 77

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 8. (Ch 55-57)**

It's been six fucking weeks since Spring Break. Five weeks since Bella should have been back, thirty-five days since we should have met up at The Ringer like usual.

I went that Saturday night, excited and ready to get the next part of our relationship going, determined to lay it all out on the table, but Bella never showed.

I've been back each week, hoping to see her there, where she could explain what the fuck is going on. But just like before, she's a ghost. Fucking vanished.

I've looked all over town, all over campus. I've called, texted, left voicemails for her. And I've got nothing in reply.

Fucking nothing.

She hasn't called me back, hasn't answered a single text. I'm really starting to get fucking worried about my girl now. Worried something happened to her, that she's hurt or injured and can't get back to me.

I'm so fucking pissed at myself for never getting more information about her before now, too. If I knew where she lived, I could go to her apartment. If I knew any of her friends, or had met her roommate and had her number, I could call and check up on Bella. But no, Bella didn't want to let things get that fucking complicated, and I just went along for the ride.

Fucking idiot.

I've got to get a hold of Bella, find out what the hell is going on. Sitting on my bed, I send out another text, praying this time she'll answer me.

_Bella, I'm worried about you. I need to know everything is ok. Please, call me back. -E_

It's desperate and needy, but then again, so am I.

I lie back on my bed, sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. Bella has to answer me eventually. I won't quit until she does.

Then, like a gift from God, my phone chimes with a text message.

_You can stop worrying, I'm fine. Please stop messaging me, my boyfriend doesn't like it.-B._

I'm completely blindsided. My head spins, my breath halts in my lungs, and my stomach rolls.

Her boyfriend doesn't like it… her boyfriend… boyfriend.

I inhale and exhale harshly, trying to breathe as I read the words over and over again, waiting for them to make sense.

Her boyfriend… her _boyfriend_.

"What the fuck?" I mutter aloud, shocked.

How the hell did this happen? What motherfucking boyfriend?

I'M her fucking boyfriend!

Then it hits me, like a fist to the face.

I'm not her boyfriend, I never have been.

Shit.

We never made promises to each other, never said we couldn't see anyone else. I thought it was implied, and God knows I hadn't seen anyone since the first time I noticed her in that fucking laundromat. But that doesn't mean she never did.

It's pretty fucking obvious now that she is, since she's refused to speak to me for five goddamn weeks.

Fuck, I can't breathe. My chest is heaving, my stomach is in tight knots as I stare at my phone, the words beginning to blur.

It's too late. She doesn't want me. She doesn't fucking feel for me what I feel for her.

I'm too late.

"Goddamn it!" I shout, hurling my phone across the room and flopping back against my bed. I rub my face and eyes vigorously, trying to stuff the overwhelming emotions which threaten to consume me back down.

My breath hitches in my throat and tears begin to prick my eyes. "Shit," I whimper into the empty room.

Bella's moved on. She didn't wait for me, didn't give me a chance to prove to her that I could be what she needs.

But fuck, why would she? After the shit she saw me do with some of those chicks before her? It's no wonder she never considered me to be her real boyfriend.

But fuck me if I didn't want to be.

I wanted to be everything for her.

Because she's fucking_ everything_ to me.


	78. Chapter 78

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 9. (Ch 58-59)**

I pull into a campus parking space, cutting the engine and exhaling loudly. I'm so fucking glad this semester is almost over.

I can't wait to get the hell out of here. Away from this town and all its fucking memories.

I shuffle out of the car, my feet dragging as I make my way to the student center, where my study group is supposed to be meeting.

Fuck, does it need to be so goddamn bright out here? Stupid ass sun. "All shining and shit like it's a great fucking day," I mutter.

I shove my shades down onto my nose, and run a hand through my hair. I really need to cut it before graduation or Mom will freak, but right now, I don't really give a fuck.

My appearance doesn't mean shit to me, and I don't have enough energy to make it. I'm lucky to find clean clothes to put on each day, though their wrinkled in a pile on the floor.

Fuck folding them. Fuck washing them!

"Fuck it all," I grumble under my breath. I trudge along campus, trying to keep to myself and keep my mind blank.

But like usual, it doesn't work. I don't make it very far across campus before thoughts of Bella are infiltrating my brain.

I wonder what she's been doing these last few weeks. Where she's been hiding, 'cause I still can't catch a glimpse of her anywhere. Wondering if she's doing her laundry somewhere besides The Ringer, because fuck knows I never see her there, even though I still drag my sorry ass there each week hoping to see her. And when she doesn't show, I just sulk back home, dirty clothes and all.

I wonder if she's having fun with her new boyfriend. What she's been doing with him, if he can make her feel as good as I do… did.

_Fuck_, I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about anyone else's hands on my Bella, her lips on anyone else's skin but mine.

It makes nauseous when I think about it.

But I've done what she asked and left her alone.

It kills me to, but I do it because it's what she wants. And yeah, I'm a big enough pussy for her to do what she wants, even though it guts me.

I just wish we could have talked about things, figured shit out. Hell, I just want to know what happened to change everything in the first place.

But it doesn't seem that conversation is ever going to happen, since she cut me out of her life.

I sigh, shaking my head as I turn a corner and walk into the courtyard of the student center. I come to an abrupt stop and push my sunglasses up quickly to make sure I'm not seeing things. No, it's Bella walking away from the building with her head down, I'm sure of it.

Fuck me, if she still isn't beautiful. The sun is bringing out the red in her hair and she's got miles of skin showing in her little shorts and pink top.

My fingers ache to touch it, feel the silky smooth softness once more. My heart lurches in my chest before it takes off, doing double time at the sight of her.

It takes a second for me to pull myself out of my dumbfounded state and move.

"Bella!" I call out, jogging towards her. Now that she's in my sights, I'm not letting her go without talking to me. She freezes at the sound of my voice, and it's just enough time to let me catch up to her before she can take off again.

I stare at her, trying to find a place to start. I stumble over my words, trying to get it all out. I pause and inhale sharply, exhaling down my nose as I get my thoughts in order before speaking. "What happened? You disappeared on me."

Bella looks at me, her eyes showing a thousand emotions that I can't decipher. She finally manages to speak.

"Ed-Edward," she stutters. "Um, hi. It's nice to see you. I wish I could chat, but I've got to… um, go." She tries to turn and leave then, but like hell I'm letting that happen.

I reach out and touch her lightly on her arm, relishing the feel of her skin on my fingertips for only the briefest second. "Seriously? You're just going to say hello and walk away?" I question her; incredulous that she thinks I'm going to let this go so easily.

"Can we not do this?" Bella asks me, her eyes turned down to the ground.

I'm pissed. I know she's moved on, but she really can't spare five fucking minutes to explain what the hell changed between us? "Bella, I really think we should talk. I don't understand-"

"No, that's not what I meant," Bella cuts me off, lifting her eyes to mine, wary and hesitant. "I just don't want to talk here. Can we do it somewhere else?"

I almost call her out on the Freudian slip of 'doing it,' but let it go. Now isn't the time for jokes, clearly. "Okay. Yeah, we can do that. Where should we go?" I ask her.

Bella offers up a coffee shop nearby and I agree making her promise she'll meet me in thirty minutes. I'm taking a big risk letting her out of my sight with her ninja disappearing skills, but I can tell she needs it. And frankly, so do I.

I have no idea how this conversation is going to go down. But I do know we fucking need it. I'm not letting another opportunity pass by to get things straight between us.

We've already fucked up to by not talking to each other. And even if Bella tells me she wants nothing more to do with me, at least I'll know it's because I've left nothing back.

Because, yeah, I'm going to tell her everything.

If I only have one chance left to make her mine, I'm fucking taking it.


	79. Chapter 79

**:: The Rinse Cycle ::**

**Outtake 10. (Futuretake)**

"Hey there, little man," I whisper, keeping my voice low as I walk to the crib. I look over and see my son kicking and failing his arms. His brown eyes are darting all over until they focus in on me.

I smile at him, unable to help myself. He's so damn beautiful, just like his mother. Although, poor kid's going to end up with my hair, it seems. Tough luck on that one.

I reach in and pull him out, cradling him in my arms as I make my way to Bella's glider chair. I swear that chair is the best fucking invention ever.

Once I get situated, bottle in the kid's mouth, I sit and watch him eat for a few minutes. I'm in awe of this little guy, completely amazed by everything he does.

It's a hard thing to describe, how protective I feel over him, how devoted I am and how much I love him. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love my Bell, but then he was born and my world shifted.

Now, much like with his mother, I can't imagine my life without him in it.

Thinking about that reminds me of the long road it took to get here, where Bella and I share a happy life together.

I decide to give my son some advice, since it's just us guys right now.

"So listen," I start, gently stroking my finger down his soft cheek as he sucks away at his bottle. "I'm going to give you a little life advice, okay?"

He merely grunts a little, continuing to work at the nipple. I smirk, because, yeah, like father like son.

"If there ever comes a time in your life, very far into the future mind you, that you find a girl who makes your head spin and your heart race, I want you to do me a favor. I want you tell her right away how you feel. Don't let stupid shi- uh, stuff, get between you, like fear or misunderstandings, or other people's beliefs about what you should do with your life.

"And that's another thing. Don't let anyone tell you what you should do with your life. You need to live it the way you want. I promise, your Mom and me, we'll always support you in whatever you want to do… as long as it's not something stupid like bronco riding. You can ask Uncle Jasper why that's a bad idea when you're older, he'll tell you all about it."

I chuckle at that memory, and it makes little man gurgle a small smile. I take the bottle from him, and put him on my shoulder to burp. Patting his back, I continue to give him a little more advice, just father son stuff that I think he should know.

When he's finished, I check his diaper, grateful to find he isn't wet or left a huge pile of shit behind. Thank God, because Bella would kill me if I got her up at three A.M. just to change a diaper for me.

I learned that lesson already.

Once he's all set, I pick him up and nuzzle him a little, loving his baby scent. I press a kiss to his cheek before easing him back into his crib, tucking his super hero blanket around him. Yeah, my son is going to love comics just as much as me, I'm sure of it.

"Good night, bud," I say quietly, rubbing his tummy to help him fall asleep. "Daddy loves you."

I step back; a smile on my face as his eyes grow too heavy and he finally falls asleep. I watch him for a few more seconds, basking in the love I have for him.

It's when I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist, cold fingers pressing onto my bare chest, that I realize I'm not alone.

Bella's lips press into my back, trailing up and around my shoulder until she is standing in front of me. "Hi," she says in her sleepy voice.

I wrap my arms around her, smiling at her rumbled appearance. She is so fucking adorable like this. "Hey baby," I say, kissing her nose. "What are you doing awake?"

Bella shrugs, then cuddles up to me as I rub her back. "I heard your little talk through the monitor."

I sigh, rolling my eyes for forgetting about that damn thing. Again. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bell. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," she whispers, kissing my chest and then turning her face up to look at me. "I thought it was sweet, you giving him advice about girls. Just don't tell him any of your old tricks," she teases, and I chuckle. Bella's big brown eyes shine bright, and then suddenly they turn dark and heavy. That's a look I know well. My girl's feeling frisky.

Hell fucking yes.

"Well," I say, swaying us slightly. "I don't know if that's possible, baby. Seems like I might be losing my touch."

Bella snorts, slapping my arm. "Yeah right. You and your dirty mouth haven't lost a damn thing."

I smirk, because, yeah, some things don't change. Besides, we both know she likes it.

"Well, how about we go test that theory? I'm pretty sure you've got something my dirty mouth would love to _touch_," I growly lowly in her ear, letting my hands squeeze her ass.

Bella inhales sharply, pulls my face down to hers and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. When we pull apart, panting slightly, she moves to leave. At my sound of protest, she turns back around and crooks her finger, smiling seductively at me as she backs out of little man's room.

She tosses her sleep shirt onto the floor and turns, leaving me with the sight of her naked backside as she goes. I don't waste a second as I quickly slip off my boxers in the hall and follow her.

Right into our bedroom and onto our king size bed, which we make great use of.

Often.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know this may not have been the outtake many of you thought we'd see, but this is what Laundryward wanted to share. I hope you enjoyed a peek into him as a proud daddy._

_Well, friends, this is it. Officially the last chapter/outtake I have for The Rinse Cycle. It has been a wonderful and exciting journey, and I'm so thankful to each of you for taking it with me._

_To everyone who encouraged me, sent love and support, thank you. Thank you all for reading, alerting, favoriting, and rec'ing this little tale. I am humbled by your loving response to my silly, sexy story of love and laundromats._

_I do have other stories in the works, but plan to finish a few of my current WIPs first. If you're interested in any of that, put me on author alert. :)_

_Until then, happy reading!_


End file.
